


Incubus

by yakisoba13



Category: the GazettE
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Angst, BDSM, Blood, Child Uruha/Kouyou, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Light BDSM, M/M, Romance, Single Dad Reita, So much angst, Use of Real Names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 33,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakisoba13/pseuds/yakisoba13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reita is caught up in a repetitive life. He works long hours to support his toddler son, Kouyou, and relies on the help of a kind college student neighbor to look after his son. After being approached by a vision in black at the local convenience store, Reita finds his life taking new turns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

It was a hard decision- the shrimp crackers or the soy sauce chips? I shook my head as I squatted down in front of the two different chips. I was alone in this particular _konbini_ isle, so I didn't mind taking up some space. It was also late, around 23:00, so it was just me and the cashier, a girl around 17 years old. She appeared to be too busy with her cell phone, although she seemed kind enough. I heard the _konbini_ door as it slid open, and the girl greeted the newest customer.

I sighed and went to make my decision. I grabbed the soy cause chips, paused and grabbed the shrimp crackers as well. Might as well, I figured. Kouyou would like both. I heard jingling footsteps come up behind me and I heard a deep voice.

"Fuck... I can't find shit in here." Said the guy behind me, and I turned around and saw a guy in a large black hat, all black clothes, leather pants, a long black robe that swept the ground, heeled boots, several extra belts and chains that did not need to be there, and dark makeup circled his eyes.

He looked at me expectantly.

"Do you know where the condoms are?" He asked me. I looked at him and then pointed to the aisle over.

"I don't work here, but I think they're over there." I answered, blinking at the BDSM witch doctor in front of me.

He blinked back and then smirked.

"Thanks man." He said, and moved past me with a graceful flutter of his robe, a musky cologne enveloping me gently. I looked at my jeans and t-shirt. There was no way in hell he had thought I was an employee. I saw his large hat bob as he went up and down, apparently satisfied that he found his condoms.

I turned back to the snack selection in front of me, too acutely aware that the BDSM witch doctor was checking out. I inspected a box of chocolate covered biscuits, only moving once I heard his boots click out of the store. I took my items to the front and checked out, grabbed my bag and walked out into the cool spring air. I looked to my left and saw that he was outside still, one leg up against the _konbini_ wall, hand struggling to get his lighter to work.

"Fuckin' hell." He muttered, just loud enough for me to hear. I walked towards him, rummaging in my pocket, and pulled out my lighter.

"Need a light?" I asked, flicking it on. He smirked at me again, cigarette between his lips, steadied between two heavily ringed fingers. He leaned forward toward the flame and took a deep inhalation. I got another whiff of his cologne and found myself feeling giddy, as if I were playing a dangerous game. I noticed he was wearing ice blue contacts as he leaned back and looked at me.

"You've saved my ass twice now." He said, voice deep, smoke falling from plush lips. "Wanna join me?"

A cigarette appeared between two fingers in his other hand, covered in a half-glove.

Before I could accept, he'd pressed the cigarette to my lips, eyes searching my face for something. I parted my lips, and a gloved finger grazed my tongue. I dipped my head to light it, and looked back up as he brought the wet finger to his lips. We stared at each other for a few moments before he spoke again.

"What's your name?" He asked me.

"I go by Reita." I answered, cringing inwardly as I had given him my nickname. 

"Reita, eh? Hmm..." He took a drag of his cigarette.

"You can call me Ruki." He smirked yet again. "You can call me anything you'd like." He added.

I coughed a little and his smirk turned into a grin.

"You live around here?" He asked. I nodded, trying to recover from my choke-up. Ruki lifted a brow. I realized I hadn't been talking much.

"I live just around the block. Had to stop here on the way home from work." I said. He nodded, as if he wanted me to go on. I didn't know what else to say. He peeked into my bag and saw the biscuits.

"Sweet tooth, hm?" He asked.

"Not really. My kid likes 'em." I replied, and began to regret mentioning the two year old who was, hopefully, asleep and waiting at home.

He raised his eyebrow.

"Married?"

I shook my head.

"Girlfriend?"

I shook my head again.

"Hm... Single dad..." He said thoughtfully. A smile had returned to his lips. "Sexy."

I felt my lips twitch up into a grin involuntarily. We stared at each for a few more moments, and for some reason, some panic began to set in as I noticed his cigarette and mine got shorter and shorter.

"I gotta go." I said, stubbing the remainder of my cigarette into the ground. The corner of his mouth twitched.

"Shame. But if you have a kid at home, I'm sure they want their daddy back." Ruki stubbed his cig out too. I was taken aback by him referring to me as a daddy. Even my son didn't call me that. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a card.

"Text me if you ever... Y'know, wanna fuck around." He handed me the card between two gloved fingers. I held onto his hand slightly as I grabbed the card.

He walked around me, heels clicking on the pavement. I jumped as his hand slapped my ass, and I turned to see him disappear around a corner.

I headed towards home, eager to see my boy and eager for the shower which I was hoping would be both relaxing and pleasurable.

* * *

 

A/N: Hi there~ This is my first time posting fics to AO3 so let me know if I got any formatting wrong. Anyways, yeah.

Here we are.

Back in Reituki Hell.

I've been a fan  ~~trapped~~ for nine years and my OTP from the band is definitely Reituki. I really hope you guys enjoy this and look forward to more!

~~its been so long since i've written an A/N so it's awkward as hell~~


	2. Contact

I was greeted by Kai, my next door neighbor. I handed him the package of shrimp crackers and he took them. 

"He's asleep." He told me, patting my back as we shuffled around, me off the genkan and him onto it. Wriggling his feet into his sandals, he opened the bag of crackers, filling the entrance with a salty smell. 

 

"His teachers said he played well today. I noticed he was a lot more quiet than usual." Kai said, munching a few chips as I sat down to untie my boots. I nodded, still too excited from my encounter with Ruki to really speak. 

 

"You have tomorrow off, right?" He asked and I nodded again. He squatted down, a concerned smile on his face. "You okay?" 

 

I smiled back and put out a hand to ruffle his hair. The kid was nice. He was a college student, and from what I could decipher, his major didn't actually require his physical presence. He could watch Kouyou after daycare and still do all of his studying. I admired his diligence, kindness, and gentle way with Kouyou. My kid was shy and quiet, so they made a perfect match. I also envied how much time he spent with my son, but I was also eternally grateful that I could depend on such excellent childcare for a bargain. All this college kid asked for was 5000¥ per week, and if he actually mustered the courage, a couple of drinks. His parents were strict, and even though he was of legal age to drink and smoke, they forbid it. I didn't mind sharing a beer with him, and even told him he was welcome to having one or two when Kouyou went to sleep, but he never helped himself. Like I said, a good kid. 

 

"I'm good." I said, my focus slowly coming back to me. I felt a smile grow on my face. "I think I met someone." 

 

"You think?" He quirked a brow, the kind smile still on his face. Kai was too kind to think the shit I said was weird, but he was curious. 

 

"Yep." Was all I answered and the smile was on my face still, thinking of Ruki as I said goodnight to Kai. I put away the snacks and went to see Kouyou, who was asleep on my bed. The kid had his own room, but two year olds don't exactly sleep by themselves that well. At least my son didn't. He was sleeping up towards the headboard, laying on top of the comforter, his little feet sticking out of his special blanket. I laid down on my stomach and kissed the top of one of those precious feet softly. However angry or frustrated I got with him, I would always love my little baby. 

 

I got into the shower and sighed in happiness as the warm water ran down my hair, neck, and back. Then thoughts of Ruki came into my mind. They were welcomed, and expected. I gazed into the distance as I washed my hair and body, sitting on the tiny stool in the bathroom as I did so. I'm sure it was just my mind playing tricks on me, but my ass cheek seemed to tingle where his hand had firmly cupped and slapped my ass. 

 

It'd been a long time since anyone had touched me. I basically swore off almost all intimate contact after Kouyou had been born. I'd learned the extremely hard way that condoms are a gift that I'd snubbed when I'd fucked Kouyou's mom once without one. 

 

Some soap burned my eye, and I rubbed it, some tears coming from the pain and from memories. I remembered his mom, laying on the hospital bed, holding Kouyou in her arms. She moved the blanket from our baby's face and instead of a look of awe and wonder as had been on my face, her's darkened and she held him away from her. In that moment, I knew that he was not "our" baby, but mine only. 

 

She didn't want him. 

 

More tears came to my eyes and I wiped them away. Knowing my baby as I did then, how could someone not love him? Or even grow to love him? 

 

I hadn't seen her since she legally signed over all of her parental rights to my child. 

 

"Take care of him... I hope he has a good life."  She had said in the most detached voice. Nine months of what I had thought was happiness and the foundation for a future for our family was torn asunder. _She was young_ , she had said to me. _She wanted to have fun still. She didn't have time for a kid._  


 

She didn't have time for us. 

 

I sighed and rinsed off completely. I guess my thoughts about Ruki were stalled, though he came to rest on my thoughts as I settled into bed. I gently pulled my boy under the blanket and he made a small noise, burrowing into my arms. Holding my baby was the best part of sleeping. I never cuddled much as a kid, nor even when I was older with the people I slept with. Kouyou changed all of that, cuddling into me each night, warming my body and his, his soft, sweet breath on my neck and his little hand holding onto my arm, shirt, or face. With his steady breathing, and his warm little body secure in my arms, I drifted off to sleep. 

 

The last thoughts on my mind were the plans I had for me and my baby, and the BDSM witch doctor I'd met at the konbini. 

 

Ruki... 

 

* * *

"Papa... Papa..." My morning alarm clock was wiggling in my tight hug. Despite being an early morning riser, Kouyou was also my morning angel.  He whined as I woke up and involuntarily squeezed him a little tighter. 

 

"Good morning, Kou-chan." I said and kissed the top of his head. He giggled and then quickly began to whine at me. I sniffed the air and my nose crinkled. The kid needed a diaper change. 

 

"Cmon, get up." I said, gently pushing him off of me and rolling out of the bed. I grabbed a diaper and grabbed a hold of one of those chubby little legs and pulled him near me. 

 

"Papa!" He whined at me. I smiled at the light of my life and talked gibberish to him while I changed his diaper. As soon as that was done, I washed my hands, and began to prepare our breakfast. Kai had made rice the night before, so I cooked down a bit of it to make a congee for Kouyou to eat. Bits of boiled chicken and veggies made its way into the congee, with just the slightest bit of salt for flavor. I let it cool down while I prepared some instant miso soup and reheated a few sausages to eat on the side. Kouyou was already in his chair, strapped in, bib on, and hungry. His little cheeks puffed up as he drank some milk. I fed him spoonfuls of his food, snatching bites of my own meal in between his mouthfuls. We finished eating. I was in the kitchen, washing dishes while Kouyou played with some toys. 

 

"Kou-chan, papa was thinking we could do some grocery shopping, and maybe go to the park today?" I said over the running water. "Would you like that, baby?" 

 

I heard him humming to himself. I smiled, knowing my kid hadn't listened to a word I had said. 

* * *

 

The day had been peaceful as the nearby supermarket had some great deals, and the park was quiet for me and Kouyou. It was later in the evening, and I had dinner simmering in a pot on the stove. 

 

"Oi, are your parents home?" I was on the phone with Kai. He said no. "Come over then. I've got dinner and some drinks." 

 

Soon, I heard the front door unlock and the boy let himself in. Kouyou went running to greet his best friend. The two came in, my angel in Kai's arms as they giggled conspiratorially. I had set out the curry, complete with beers for us adults. 

 

Dinner was great. Kai had an assignment having to do with robotics of some sort, and kept me entertained with stories of his experiments. Kouyou, who already wanted to be like "Kai-niichan" would laugh with us, as if he understood. The kid went to bed fairly early, tucked under the blankets of my bed. 

 

We sat in the living room, watching tv while drinking a few more beers. I glanced at the clock. 

 

23:00.

 

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the card Ruki had given me the night before. It was matte black with his name written in silver on the front, a phone number on the back. I flipped the card between my fingers a few times. I looked over to Kai, who was watching the tv with avid interest. I pulled out my cell phone, and quickly typed out a message. 

 

_'It's Reita. Wanna meet up?'_

 

I put my phone down and waited anxiously, fingers tapping on my knee. Perhaps he wouldn't respond. I was a little drunk anyways. I only texted him because of my added liquid courage. 

 

Then my phone buzzed lightly. 

 

  
_'I'm in the area. Meet me by that_ konbini _in 15.'_  

 

I touched Kai's shoulder. 

 

"Do you think... Do you think you could stay here for a few hours? I... I gotta go." I asked, already getting up and grabbing my wallet and keys. I stopped by the mirror in the genkan and lightly rearranged my hair, and popped a mint into my mouth. 

 

"Sure... Is it an emergency?" Kai asked as I sat down to put on my shoes. 

 

"No. It's just..." I turned toward him a bit, almost cringing. I was leaving last minute to try and.... What was I trying to do? 

 

"Oh..." Kai said with a smile beginning to creep up on his face. "Is it that person?" 

 

I smiled back and nodded. He wheezed a little laugh and shooed me out of the apartment. 

 

As soon as Kai had closed my door behind me, I realized I had left a little too early, so I stopped along the way, at the park I'd been at earlier with my kid. I sat down on one of the swings and smoked. I kept checking my phone, counting down the minutes. Eventually, I figured arriving two or three minutes wouldn't be too bad. 

 

Turns out he was already there. One foot was on the _konbini_ wall, a cigarette in his hand, his phone in the other, the light illuminated his face. He looked up as I approached, a smirk gracing his face as I drew nearer. 

 

My heart was beating a little too fast. My palms were a little sweaty. But I had one thing on my mind. 

 

"He-" 

 

I cut off his greeting with my mouth on his. 

* * *

A/N: Whew, here we are. The next chapter is sexy!!! Sexy sexy sexy.

~~oh my god these a/n's are so awkward forgive me~~


	3. Touch

 

He made a little noise of surprise, then a hand came behind my neck and he pulled me in closer. A soft moan fell from his lips between our hungry kisses. Soon, he was flat against the wall, and my body was against his. A hand on my chest paused me and I parted slightly from him, breathing a little heavily. Ruki was calm, his lips a little pink and wet from our kissing. 

 

"I'm glad you're here." He said, tilting his face upwards a bit, to meet my gaze. I didn't realize he was an inch or two shorter than me. "We can go somewhere much more private." 

 

I nodded, but leaned in for another hungry kiss. He pushed me away and I stood up, letting him take my hand and lead me away to wherever it was he wanted to go. He was wearing leather pants, a leather jacket, and a whole assortment of chains, straps, and belts. He had no hat on this time and his styled hair was a light brown, leaning more towards blond. I guess Ruki lived near because soon enough we were entering an apartment, as he took off his boots then lined them next to others. 

 

"The bedroom is down that way. I'll be in in a moment." He pointed down the hallway, where I went, out of excitement and curiosity. His apartment was spacious and clean. I opened the door to his room; inside there was a large bed, a rack of all black clothes, a desk with a laptop and jewelry on it, as well as small collection of cologne and bags sitting on a smaller side table. Somewhere inside his apartment, I heard a door click shut, and not knowing what else to do with myself, I sat on the nicely made bed. It was covered in white bedding, soft and luxurious feeling. The door opened and Ruki walked in, dressed much differently. 

 

He strode in, wearing leather hot pants, thigh-high stockings of all things, and was shirtless save for a strappy leather harness around his chest. His hands were gloved and he carried a riding crop. I let out a groan as he straddled me, locking his arms around my neck, my hands automatically on his hips.

 

"We're going to have fun tonight, daddy." He rolled his r's, so it sounded like he was purring in my ear. I groaned again as he bit my ear lightly. I felt the leather crop slowly trail up my spine and shivered. I wasn't exactly sure what I'd gotten myself into, all I knew was I wanted to fuck, and hard. He shifted in my grasp, hands on my shoulders to push me down. I wanted to resist, but I had a feeling I was no longer in control of the situation. 

 

He was the dominant one. 

 

He sat up, thin hips still in my hands. Ruki used the riding crop to lift up my shirt slightly, grinding his ass on my hard dick, creating a delicious friction between us. Suddenly, he rolled off of me. 

 

"Get undressed." He commanded, sitting in my previous spot as I stood up and obeyed. Soon I was standing naked before him, feeling a little embarrassed as his eyes roamed all over my naked body. I felt a little daring and moved towards him, putting a hand on the back of his head, trying to coax that delicious mouth to my erect cock. He clicked his tongue softly. 

 

"Oh no, daddy. You'll be the one doing me a lot of favors tonight." He said. "Kneel." 

 

I instantly obeyed, cock twitching as I was now eye level with his bulge, straining against the leather shorts. 

 

"Suck me." He commanded softly. 

 

I undid the leather shorts, swearing under my breath as I saw he was naked underneath them. His erection sprang out, and I saw his cock in all its glory. My mouth was on it instantly. I was a little afraid- I hadn't sucked dick as much as I'd gotten mine sucked. I just did what I found to be most pleasurable and tried to take it all in, trying to relax my throat. 

 

"Mmmm, daddy you're hungry." Ruki moaned, a gloved hand grabbing some of my hair. He pulled just hard enough to make me grunt around his cock, and he pushed up, burying my nose into his hairless crotch, his dick reaching the back of my throat. I choked a little, but it seemed to turn him on as he let out another moan. The noise was so addictive, I began to tense and relax my throat so I was providing suction along his entire dick. 

 

"Ahn, oh god." Ruki's gloved hand pulled my hair hard, and up off of his erection. "That's enough, daddy." 

 

I came up between his legs and pushed him back on the bed, locking our lips. His body felt so good under mine, especially with our cocks moving against each other, the wetness my mouth created letting us grind easily. He squirmed under me, but I put my full body weight on him. I at least wanted to control some things. I kissed his neck, biting, sucking at the creamy skin there. He muttered words I couldn't hear or understand. I kept moving lower, playing with his nipples. His hands were in my hair again, gently guiding my mouth by pulling my hair. I moved to his flat stomach, kissing and biting. 

 

Ruki wiggled out and moved up the bed, looking flushed. He ran a hand through his hair, and shot me a questioning look. 

 

"Hey, do you..." He stopped as I crawled up to him, on top of him once again, leaning over him. "Do you intend to top?" 

 

I paused and sat back. 

 

"Well, I don't- I mean- I..." I trailed off. A devilish look came into his eyes. 

 

"I knew you texted me because you were curious. I didn't know you wanted to fuck me, daddy." He kissed me. "A lot of people are intrigued by me. Less people actually want to fuck me." 

 

"I'm finding the second part really hard to imagine." I breathed as his hand finally found its way to my dick. The leather was so smooth and I found my eyes closing slowly. "I can't imagine anyone who wo-wouldn't want you." 

 

He moaned. 

 

"Say it again, daddy. Say you want me." His hand tightened on my dick and moved faster. 

 

"Oh fuck- I want you!" I growled, standing up on my knees, putting my dick to his pretty mouth. He opened up his lips and sucked greedily. Suddenly the riding crop, which I'd completely forgotten about, was raised and hit my right ass cheek. I bucked forward deeper into Ruki's welcoming mouth. The pain turned into pleasure as Ruki's gloved hand spanked the same spot. His fingers dug into my ass as he pulled me forward, swallowing my whole dick. My head dropped back, and I knew I looked like an idiot with my mouth open and eyes closed, but goddamnit it felt so good! 

 

So good, in fact, my cum went down his throat within a few minutes. 

 

He pushed me away just as I started to cum, so, accidentally, quite a bit of my load spurted out onto his chin and chest. I was horrified. Ruki coughed for a second, then realized my cum was on him. 

 

"I'm sorry..." I apologized slowly. He looked a me, then peeled off a leather glove. With his milky fingers, he touched my cum. "It's been a while and I-" 

 

I stopped as he licked the cum from his fingers and chin. He grabbed my hand and dragged my fingers through the remaining cum, which he began to suck off slowly. 

 

"Oh, fuck." I whispered, laying down, my chin resting on his stomach. Slowly, his tongue and mouth enveloped each of my fingers. So, so, _so_ _slowly_ all of my cum disappeared into his mouth. 

 

"Please." I begged as he lightly bit the tip of my finger. I had a sudden longing to be calling him daddy. He gained control of the situation with grace and sensuality. Under the teasing notions of his tongue, I felt myself grow hard again. 

 

"What is it, daddy? Didn't have enough?" He purred. I whimpered. He was teasing me and there was nothing I was able to do but take it. 

 

"Do you want to fuck me, daddy?" 

 

"Yes!" 

* * *

A/N:  ~~my kink is ruki calling reita daddy. please get used to it because that is what ruki is almost exclusively going to call reita like spoiler alert but yeah.~~

 


	4. F-fuck

When I was younger and having sex nearly every night, regardless of who my partner was, I was always trying to reach that one moment- the moment I would see, taste, hear, and feel heaven. I was always waiting for passion to completely consume me from head to toe, drowning me in the depths of desire. I got close, but I never achieved what I'd been desiring. 

 

Until Ruki straddled me and took me inside of him. 

 

It took all of my willpower to not cum again. His hips rolled perfectly, his moans were delicious, and the way he whined out when I sucked on one of those perfect pink nipples- heavenly. He had me wear a condom that was ribbed, and it seemed to make him wild. Of course I didn't know if what I was experiencing was his usual technique in sexual matters, but it didn't matter. He took me in all the way, bouncing up and down, circling his hips, grinding. 

 

"Oh yes, daddy, _yes_!" He cried. I bucked my hips up into him, hoping I was pleasing him as much as he was me. I had an overwhelming desire to make him feel good. I didn't care if I came, so long as he did and he cried out for me the whole while. I knew my pleasure would come from his. I wanted to light his body on _fire_. 

 

I lurched forward, so he was on his back. I fucked him fast and hard, then slow and deep. All the while he scratched at my back, slapped my ass, pulled my hair, and screamed in my ear. God, I wanted more. I grabbed him by the hips and slammed into him, crying out as he tightened on me. 

 

A sudden burst of strength came from Ruki as he pushed me off and repositioned himself, looking so tantalizing on all fours, his perfect, puckered, pink hole facing me. My tongue darted out and I licked the quivering hole and Ruki let out a squeak. 

 

"Reita, don't... Don't lick me there." He said, his face, craning his neck to look at me. I began to eat his ass, stroking his dick while I did so. 

 

"S-stop! Oh- Reita!" He cried, but he kept pushing his ass back against my tongue harder. I stopped after a few moments, and he let out a sigh, shaking. I leaned over him, my cock ready to enter him. 

 

"You called out for me." I whispered to his ear, slowly entering him. "Mm... So fucking sexy." I groaned into his ear. He clamped down on me, causing me to let out another groan, which turned into more of a growl. Ruki wiggled his hips, impatiently telling me to thrust more. He wanted to get fucked hard, so I fucked him hard. 

 

"C'mon baby, cum for daddy. Cum for daddy!" I demanded, smacking his ass and threading a hand lightly into his hair. Suddenly, I was being pushed to the ground. I was beginning to hate his very sudden demonstrations of hidden strength, but each time he did something after that made me love it. For example, I was kneeling before him again, and one of his stocking-covered feet was resting on my shoulder. 

 

"Oh no, daddy. You're going to cum for me. And I'll come when _I_ want and where _I_ want." I nodded enthusiastically and began to kiss along his calf, making my way up to where his thigh was not covered by the stockings. I licked, bit, and kissed his skin. He leaned back on his hands, head dropping back. 

 

"Baby, baby, let me make you cum." I begged, still caressing the inside of his thigh with my mouth, inching nearer to his dick. 

 

"Shh, shh...." He patted my head. Then he looked a little shy. "Do that... Do that thing you did earlier." 

 

He turned around again, presenting his hole to my face. I smiled and went in, swirling and twirling my tongue around, trying to make him cry out. My cock was rock hard, I gently stroked it, ready to burst. I wanted to cum inside of him, to be surrounded by that sweet warmth. But first I had to make him cum, to make him feel as amazing as possible. I gently patted his rump, had him turn over so I could finger him and suck his dick. 

 

He was up on his elbows, eyes half lidded, mouth opened, panting, head tilted to the side. His chest heaved and his harness helped him look even more erotic. I'd never had the pleasure of pleasuring such a being. I was a man who took pride in his ability to make others feel good, and this... This was just amazing. 

 

Ruki's hips began to buck involuntarily. I took this as a sign to pick up the pace of my fingers and to suck harder and faster. He began to whine, writhing in my grasp. I moaned around his dick, and with a fluid motion, removed my fingers and pulled him into my lap, and onto my dick. He let out a crying scream, sucking me in with such intense strength that I came instantly, at the same time as his cum spurted up, covering our stomachs and chests. Droplets of cum sparkled on his harness in the dim light, shining as we both rode out the last waves of our joint orgasm. 

 

I leaned forward, causing him to lay back against the foot of his bed. I panted and instantly wanted to be released from his tight hole, my dick already aching. It'd been a long time since I had had intense sex like that. The only time I had. 

 

Ruki slid off of my lap, letting out a small noise as he did so. 

 

".... Ruki?" I started. He looked at me, eyes still glazed slightly from the passion we'd just experienced. "Why did you have me wear a condom? You already-" I gulped. "Tasted my cum." 

 

"Oh daddy... Daddy, I trust you completely. I want you to fill my ass with cum, all of my holes till I burst." I nearly blushed at this kind of speech. "But cumming in me is a privilege. You've got to prove to me that..." He stopped talking. 

 

I stayed silent, wanting to know what it was. He looked to the side and didn't finish his sentence. 

 

"Tell me..." I said. 

 

"I'll explain it later. Don't you have to go back to your kid?" 

 

"... Yeah. I do." I got up and peeled off the condom. Ruki left and reappeared in a black silk robe, carrying a small bag and some tissues for me. I wrapped up the condom in a tissue, but before I could clean up the cum from my stomach, Ruki's finger scooped some of it up. He put it to my lips, and transfixed like I was in his presence, I sucked it off. 

 

"Get dressed. I'll walk you back." 

 

I cleaned myself off the rest of the way, pulled on my clothes, and went in search of a trash can. Ruki came out of the second room, dressed in all black yet again. He closed the door to that room securely when he saw me, a slight look of alarm on his face. 

 

"Are you okay?" I asked. He nodded, then saw the dirty tissues in my hand, taking it to throw away. I had my boots on by the time he came back, put his shoes on, and we left. While we walked, he leaned on me. I put my arm around his shoulder. He seemed uncomfortable with it so I tried to remove my arm, but his hand came up to hold my hand. Gradually his shoulders began to relax. I noticed an awkward gait to his walk as he relaxed. He was limping slightly. 

 

"Ruki... Are you okay?" I asked quietly. He looked at me and nodded. 

 

"Baby-" I stopped, realizing I'd given him a pet name already, within our second meeting. "A-are you okay?"

 

"Yeah... It's just been a little while since I've been the one getting fucked." He looked up at me with a smirk. "You can call me anything you'd like, remember?" 

 

"You don't have to walk me all the way home. If it hurts, just go home now, okay?" I stopped us and turned him, tilted his head, kissing him softly. 

 

"You're so gentle..." He whispered. 

 

"I've learned to be gentle with the things I treasure." 

 

"Already? You treasure me already?" 

 

"Yeah... I do." 

 

* * *

 

I got home a little later, finding Kai was still up. It was 03:00. He had gone home for a brief moment to get his books to do some studying. 

 

"Hey." I greeted, getting a drink of water. 

 

"Did you have a good time?" He asked me, highlighting something in one of his books. 

 

".... Yeah... I did. For the first time in a long time, I had a good time." 

 

Kai looked up, a small smile on his face. 

 

"Well," He stretched and yawned. "I think I'm gonna head home now." 

 

I thanked him, slipping 1000¥ in his book which I held while he put on his shoes. I bade him goodnight, closing the door softly after him. 

 

I took a quick shower and fell into bed next to my son. I held him close, feeling relaxed, at ease, peaceful. 

* * *

A/N: your resident awkward author is back at it again. I used to be so good at writing A/N's tbh and now I'm shit but hahahahA what else is new???? Hope you guys liked the sex. I know you crave that mineral.


	5. Daddy

Kouyou woke me up, little fingers shoved into my nose. I looked to the alarm clock and saw we were running a few minutes late. I flew out of bed, changed his diaper with lightning speed, and got him dressed. I threw on jeans, a shirt, leather jacket, and a beanie, for I couldn't be bothered to do my hair. 

 

Kouyou was eating some applesauce in his high chair. I ate a banana. We finished quickly. Our shoes were on, his backpack secure to him, my bag swinging at my side, my kid scooped up in my arms. I stopped again to look at my reflection. As was customary for us, I made a finger gun at our reflection and clicked my tongue with a wink. It was lame, but I was trying to get him to copy me. Hey, that's my privilege as a parent. 

 

* * *

 

We got on our train, Kouyou standing on my lap to look out the train window, his little fingers pressed against the glass. I fiddled with my phone, nearly dropping it as Kouyou stepped on my crotch as he readjusted. The grandpa sitting across from us let out a little wheeze of a laugh. I found myself embarrassed and pulled my boy down to sit. He hummed and tried to steal my phone. 

 

"This is papa's." I cooed to him. I let him have one hand on my phone as I read through my emails. "This is papa's." I said again as he tried to steal the damned thing again. He let out a whine, kicking a little foot in frustration. 

 

"Yo kid, stop it." I said to him in English. He looked at me and began to laugh. Some of his favorite kids shows were American ones that I torrented so he could watch it on my laptop. He began to equate English with a good time. 

 

"Kou-chan, let's go." I picked him up and we stepped off at our stop. As always, he clung to me as we navigated the train station. When he had first begun to walk, he would try to run away from me, giving my heart some near-death experiences. Now we had an agreement that he would stay in my arms till we got to the road in front of his daycare. I had to bend down while we walked, so he could hold my hand comfortably. 

 

We reached the daycare center. I handed over my precious baby to the head teacher, a kind older woman who apparently had nothing but tenderness in her heart. 

 

"Thank you very much." I said with a bow and watched as Kouyou went off to join his other little friends, holding onto the teacher's hand as he walked his little uneven steps. 

 

* * *

 

"No, fuck... Fuck!" I was listening to my boss, Aoi groan in frustration. He was writing an email to a really big client. What they wanted just wouldn't work out, in fact the demands were pretty preposterous. 

 

"We can't handle that kind of volume." Aoi complained to me from across the room. I nodded. He whined a lot, liked to drink, was usually outside smoking, but he was a fair boss. 

 

"Tell them we can do two thirds of the shipment this week, and the last third next week." I proposed. Aoi nodded, looked at his computer, then bounced up and down, whining at me. 

 

"Reiiiiiiiitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!"He whined. I rolled my eyes and pushed myself towards him on my rolling chair. The only reason I had forced Aoi to order this chair for me was because I could roll around our small office with ease. I pushed him aside and typed out the email. He looked over my shoulder, nodding enthusiastically. 

 

"Wow, you have such a way with words!" He clapped my shoulder heavily, laughing. "I guess that's why you write the manuals, summaries, and blurbs." 

 

I nodded wearily, rolling back to my desk to continue writing the current manual I was on. It was for a video game. I hated writing them the most, because they always came with detailed instructions that needed to be refined and translated to less-technical jargon. Aoi worked with communications really, basically being the front of the small eight person company we formed which is why I considered him the boss. I was really the only person who came in. Everyone else stayed home or worked in further offices. Aoi was only there because he wanted to be, as he seemed to love irritating me. 

 

I complained a lot about him, but we'd been friends for five years before venturing out together for our business. That was four years ago, and we were going into our tenth year of friendship, and nearly fifth year of our business. 

 

"The pamphlets look really good, Rei-chan. We should add this to your portfolio." Aoi was flipping through some work I'd finished the a few days before. I nodded absent-mindedly. The manual I was working on would be the death of me. 

 

"Oi, you're not talking as much. What's up?" He asked, throwing a small pillow at me. He had brought it the office specifically for that purpose. I smiled involuntarily. The manual was forgotten and I had drifted into thoughts of my night with Ruki. Had really only been a few hours since I'd left him? 

 

"You fucked someone." Aoi's face was right in front of me, the most shit-eating grin spread across it. I put a palm to his face and pushed him away. He spluttered, not mad because he had so obviously found out my secret. It wasn't even a secret. 

 

"Man, this is like the first time since even before Kou-kun was born, right?" I only nodded. He was more or less correct. Aoi had always had a surprisingly accurate grip of my sexual life. Perhaps I was a bit obvious, or perhaps he was a bit too nosy. 

 

"Wow, man. That's good for you." He clapped my back. He was genuine. He was genuine in all things he did, and it usually exhausted me to deal with his genuine personality. "What are they like?" 

 

I sat back with a sigh. 

 

"That's... That's hard to know. I've only met him twice. I would say he's shrouded in mystery usually, just because we've only met twice. However...." I paused, thinking of words that Ruki had left unsaid. There were things he wanted me to know, as well as things he didn't want me to know. "I have a feeling he will continue to be mysterious even after I've gotten to know him better." 

 

Aoi was leaning towards me, face settled in his hands, like a child listening to a bed time story. 

 

"Well you must have some impression!" He persisted. 

 

"Well..." I ran a hand over my hair, knocking my beanie off my head. I didn't grab it. "He's serious... Intense... Passionate." I shrugged my shoulders, which remembered the pain of his nails. 

 

"He has a very dominating personality." I said. 

 

"Hmm... He sounds like a daddy." Aoi chirped. I froze. 

 

"Haha..." I laughed nervously. "Funny you mention that-" 

 

"Does he also have a kid?" Aoi asked. "Is he literally a daddy?" 

 

"No." I shook my head. "He uhm... He uh..." 

 

Aoi's mouth was in an open smile and he was motioning for me to finish my sentence. Aoi loved doing this kind of shit to me. 

 

"He... He calls me daddy." I admitted, my face flushing red. 

 

Aoi's mouth dropped all the way open. 

 

"Oh, fuck." He whispered. 

 

"Yeah... I think I met a... What do you call them? They do bondage and stuff?" 

 

"Oh so your new lover is into BDSM?" Aoi asked. 

 

"I'm not sure if he's my lover yet, but he did say there would be a next time." I admitted. Aoi just smiled at me. He smiled like a kid in a candy shop. 

 

* * *

 

Aoi had let me off from work early, winking at me all the while to go out and "play" as he put it. I didn't text Ruki that night. I wanted to see my baby boy, and actually play with him. 

 

"Papa!" Kouyou ran to me on his chubby legs, climbing onto me as soon as I stepped inside the door. Kai followed him from the living room where I saw multi-colored blocks stacked up. There were also little cards with animals printed onto them that Kai had made for Kouyou. 

 

"Oh, are you working on your.... What are those called again?" 

 

"Sight words." Kai answered. 

 

"Are you working on your sight words with Kai-niichan?" I asked, cradling the little mass of love in my arms as I took off my boots. My baby gurgled at me. He could only say a few words. Kai, who knew an astonishing amount about childcare for nearly being a child himself, had told me that Kouyou's speech would eventually explode and that he wouldn't stop talking once he started. 

 

"I'm making dinner. Kouyou was so excited when he heard you were coming home before he went to sleep." Kai stepped into my kitchen. My heart wept at that sentence. 

 

My baby was excited to see me before he went to bed. What kind of precious angel was I gifted? What did I do to deserve my baby boy? 

 

I sat with Kouyou on the ground. We worked on his sight words for a bit. 

 

"What's this?" I asked, holding up the picture of a tiger. Kouyou growled at me. 

 

"To-ra." I said slowly. Kouyou growled again, making claws with his hands. 

 

"Say it, baby. To-ra." 

 

"... Do-ra... Dooooooo.... To.... Ra!" I kissed his little cheeks, tickling his belly. He looked up at me with his big smile. I was so fortunate to have a good boy. We went through several more sight words. He did a good job, paying attention to most of them. 

 

Kai made yakisoba for us. Kouyou enjoyed eating noodles nowadays so Kai had made some for him with smaller vegetables, less salt, and a little colder so he could eat it well.  We were eating in silence for the most part. My phone began to ring in the living room. 

 

"Probably Aoi..." I muttered as I got up from the table. I looked at the caller ID, my heart beginning to pound as Ruki's name flashed on the screen.  "I gotta take this." I said to Kai, nearly running to my room. 

 

"Hello?" 

 

" _Hi, Reita_." Ruki's voice seemed even deeper on the phone. His voice purred as he rolled the r in my name. 

 

"Hi." I breathed back. I didn't have to see his face to be captivated by him. 

 

" _I was thinking you could come over again... We could play again._ " He suggested, and my eyes closed. Oh god.... I couldn't refuse. 

 

"I gotta put my son to bed... But I could come over after." I said quickly. 

 

" _Is there anyone to watch him_?" Ruki sounded concerned. 

 

"My next door neighbor is over and watches him all the time." 

 

" _Hm... I apologize for calling without warning. I forgot you have obligations. Perhaps another time._ " 

 

"No!" My heart was thudding in my chest. "I... I want you. I need you." I whispered. 

 

It was silent on his end. Perhaps I had said too much. 

 

" _I'm glad to hear you feel the same way, daddy_." 

 

I groaned softly into the phone. My dick was getting hard in my pants already. 

 

" _Do you think you could come tonight_?" Ruki's voice sounded strained. I hoped he was feeling the same way I was. 

 

"I'll be there in an hour." 

 

" _I'll be waiting, daddy._ " 

 

I hung up the phone, running a hand through my hair. 

 

"Hey, Kai........." I said as I came out of the room. He looked at me with a strange, knowing look on his face. 

 

"I'll put Kouyou to bed. And then I'm going to go out for a bit." He only nodded. We finished our dinners. I bathed Kouyou, got him dressed for bed, and Kai read him a book while I cleaned up the dishes. Soon my angel was asleep, Kai was seated at the table with some books, his laptop, and the tv playing quietly in the background. 

 

I changed, dressing in all black. I had a feeling Ruki would like it. I styled my hair a little bit. The black of my roots were starting to show- it'd soon be time to bleach my hair again. 

 

I went to the fridge and tossed Kai a beer. 

 

"Please get more if you want them." I said, almost begging him. He nodded, staring at his computer screen. 

 

* * *

 

I arrived at Ruki's apartment, having had him buzz me up. I hadn't realized what a nice building he lived in. Glass doors, nice elevator, the hallways were nice. Upscale, expensive. So Ruki. 

 

I knocked on his door and it opened instantly. He was wearing a long chiffon robe, black of course. It was way too long and billowed to the ground, moving in a soft flutter as he welcomed me into his apartment. I moved past him, then I turned around to look at him. 

 

Under his robe he was wearing black, sexy, lacy lingerie. 

 

I fell to my knees, kneeling in front of him, hands on his hips. 

 

"Oh god." I groaned. "Oh, _god_!" 

 

He smiled. 

 

"That's right, daddy." His hand had a good grip on my hair. I closed my eyes, nuzzling my face against his lace and chiffon covered body, groaning all the while. 

 

Before I knew it, I was worshiping him in all of his entirety. 

* * *

A/N: If I were kneeling before a chiffon and lace clad Ruki, you can bet your sweet ass I'd be worshiping him. Soooo.... BDSM will be  _introduced_ in the next chapter.


	6. Trust

We were in his bedroom, a tangle of arms, legs, lips on top of his bed. 

 

"Fuck, you make me go crazy." I growled as I opened his robe. "I've only just met you, and yet... Fuck." I couldn't finish my sentence. 

 

Ruki had on the most tantalizing piece of lingerie I'd ever seen. It was a suit with two thick lace straps coming down his chest into a V, where upon a high-waisted bottom cover him from the waist down, high-cut to show off his hips. He wore a garter belt and stockings again- he was a vision in black. I was between his legs at the point, my mouth kissing his lace-covered stomach. 

 

"You're teasing me." I whispered. 

 

"Of course, I am... Like you said, we've only just met-" He shuddered as I kissed the bulge that was barely hidden under the pantie portion of his suit. "But I want you. Oh, daddy, I've never wanted anyone like I've wanted you." 

 

I didn't understand it. My attraction to him, I thought, was perfectly understandable. He was exciting, mysterious, sensual, beautiful- all qualities I lacked. I decided I could tease him too. 

 

"What do you like about me, baby?" I asked, a finger hooking underneath his panties. 

 

"You know how to touch me already." 

 

I slid a finger into the suit, lightly grazing his cock. 

 

"Mm, you know how to dominate me just the right amount." 

 

My whole hand was in the suit, stroking his pelvic area, steadily avoiding his straining erection. 

 

"You obey me." 

 

It was my turn to shiver as his voice got deeper with each answer. 

 

"You need me." 

 

My hand grabbed his dick, pumping slowly. 

 

"You're so sexy, daddy." 

 

My mouth clamped over the clothed-head of his dick, lightly sucking. 

 

"Ahh... F-fuck." Ruki's voice hitched, no doubt because of the friction the lace provided. This power over him was intoxicating. 

 

I slid off the bed, taking off my jacket, then my shirt. He sat up, eyes following my movements. Moving towards the edge of the bed, he reached out a hand to touch my stomach, fingers hooking gently on the top of my jeans. I nodded at him and he began to unfasten my pants eagerly. His hand dipped into my boxers, pulling out my dick, holding it softly in his hand. Looking up at me, he took his time putting his lips around my dick. Slowly, he took more of it into his mouth as he kept eye contact with me. Pretty soon my entire dick was down his throat, and his eyes were burning into mine. 

 

"Fuck." My hand was in his hair, holding him gently as he began to bob his head. Our eyes were still locked, my arousal heightened as his eyes grew half lidded. The robe on his shoulder slipped down, revealing more of his creamy skin. I groaned, playing with his hair, looking down at him as if we were doing something much more innocent like cuddling. My dick popped out of his mouth with a small sound, his saliva glistened along the length of it. He pulled me down on top of him, hungry kisses met me as soon as I laid down, his hands reaching down to cup my ass fiercely. I kissed him hard, and his grip tightened as I did so. 

 

"Hey..." I said, breathless. "Last night, what was that riding crop for?" 

 

"Why, did you like it?" Ruki asked me, smiling devilishly. I nodded. 

 

I was pushed off of him, and he disappeared through his bedroom door, his voice telling me to stay put. I laid on the bed, anticipating what he would do. 

 

He returned soon enough, with a black bag. As he set it down, I heard a few things clink. 

 

"Daddy..." He started, both hands on the bed with one knee up, the his thigh looking delicious as it peeked out of the robe. 

 

"Yeah?" I could barely do more than breathe. 

 

".... Lay back." He whispered. I instantly obeyed. After I did so, he crawled up, leaned to one side of his bed, then to the other and by the time he sat back on my lap, my arms were stretched out, hands tied with silk strips. 

 

"Ruki?" I asked, my breath quickening. I flexed a bit, testing the restraints. They held, and held well. 

 

"Do you trust me?" Ruki asked, his eyes looked into mine with a ferocious need for an answer. I could lie and say I didn't, but he wanted the truth. He wanted permission. He wanted to control me. I wanted him to control me.

 

"Yes." 

* * *

A/N: please tell me you're excited for chapter 7 which is going to be posted right after this

 


	7. Playtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not exactly sure how to link on here, but listen to Deewani Mastani from Bajirao Mastani while you read this.

As soon as I had told Ruki I trusted him, my eyes were covered by a soft blindfold. I heard him moving about, arranging things. He was quiet, and the movements sounded soft. I heard the creak of leather, and then I felt his hands, gloved and cold on my chest. 

 

"Daddy, we're going to have fun." He said. "But I have a few a rules." 

 

"Y-yeah?" I replied, desperately hard under my pants. 

 

"One, you can only call me Master." My eyes closed under the blindfold, and I swallowed excitement and fear. 

 

"Two, you must ask me for permission for everything." 

 

Fuck, fuck, _fuck_. 

 

"Three, if it hurts to much, you have to tell me as soon as it does. I will end this immediately if I notice you are lying about it not hurting and I will never see you again." 

 

"W-wha-?" I choked out. The thought of never seeing him again nearly brought tears to my eyes. I was also startled that he would be doing things that would hurt potentially. 

 

"Shh, daddy. If it hurts, the only word you need to say is 'dogma', alright?" He whispered into my ear, a gloved hand on my throat. Every single nerve in my body was tense, tingling. 

 

"Yes." His grip on my throat tightened slightly. "Yes, Master." I corrected myself, deeply aroused, my voice lowering a few octaves on its own. 

 

"If you're extra good, daddy, I might let you come." Ruki's body moved away from mine, and I felt oh so exposed in the position I was in. He grabbed my ankle, and began to pull my pants off, then my underwear. I was fully naked except for my restraints- and the band of leather he had just placed around my erection. 

 

"What is that, Master?" I asked. 

 

"A cock ring, daddy. I can't have you coming without my permission." 

 

"B-but-" A light smack to my thigh was delivered by what I could only guess was the riding crop from the previous night. 

 

"Right now, you do not have permission to speak, daddy." Ruki's voice was firm, no longer teasing or light. He was in control. 

 

I nodded and laid back. It was nerve-wracking and torture for me to not see him or his beautiful body. Or to see what he was going to do to me. 

 

The clinking of chains was the next sound I heard, and I froze as a thin chain slid up my chest. Then there was pressure on my left nipple, then my right. 

 

"These are nipple clamps, daddy. Nod if it's okay. If it's too tight I can loosen them, so shake your head if it's too tight." Ruki's mouth was next to my ear, but I followed his instructions and nodded. He let out a deep chuckle, and then pulled the clamps, adding a degree of sensation mingled lightly with pain. 

 

"Ah!" I gasped. 

 

"Did that hurt?" 

 

"A little bit, Master." 

 

"I'm sorry, daddy. I'll be a little bit more gentle" 

 

I didn't get to respond because he had begun to tug again, a little lighter this time. His tongue and teeth were licking and nibbling along my ear and neck. The combination of stimulation to my nipples with the bites brought moans from me that I did not know I could do. Usually I was the one to make people make the noises I was making. All to soon he had moved away from my body, shifting something here or there, then the bed dipped around my head.

 

"I'm gonna ride your face, daddy." He whispered into my ear.

 

"Wh-wh-wha-" I stuttered, but before I knew it, he was already climbing on top of me. I could feel the soft skin of his balls against my chin before he told me what to do.

 

"Eat my ass, daddy." 

 

So I did what I was told to do and loved every single minute of it. My tongue sought out his hole, found it, and I began to lick tentatively. Ruki let out a soft moan, tugging on the the clamps' chain gently. Emboldened by his response, I worked my tongue past the tight ring of muscles, groaning as I did so. He had no particular taste to him, except the saltiness of sweat already building on both of our bodies. Suddenly, his ass was pressed more firmly against my face, and he moved his hips a little bit, wiggling onto my tongue. Soon, he was riding my hungry mouth, rocking his hips back and forth with an easy gentle rhythm, tugging his hands every once in a while to send a jolt to my nipples and cock. 

 

"Oh, fuck... _Fuck, daddy_." He was quiet, accepting his pleasure nearly silently. I groaned as his ass lifted off my face for a moment, letting me take deep gulps of air. His gloved hand closed around my stiff cock, stroking me roughly.

 

"You are such a good daddy- listening to what your baby wants." Ruki groaned above me, climbing off of me as he pumped at my cock. My balls began to tighten against my body and all I wanted was to release my cum all over his hand. I pulled at the restraints, growling out my frustration.

 

"Let me see you." I demanded. The riding crop came down on my thigh with a smack, causing me to bite my lip.

 

"That's not how you're supposed to talk to me." He warned, the crop sliding over the tender skin."Look at you, daddy. You're so desperate you forget your place." The riding crop came down again on the same spot, Ruki's hand instantly covering it, swirling his fingers over what I could only guess was a pink patch of skin.

 

The worst past was how my cock twitched at each smack, and I scared myself by instantly craving more. And I was willing to push my own boundaries to get what I wanted more of.

 

"I'll talk to you however I fucking want to." I spat.

 

The blindfold was ripped off of my face, and Ruki's blurry face came into view, the most delicious smirk on his plump lips.My smile matched his, and the intense look in his eye softened a little bit, his smile warming my heart as much as it turned me on.

 

"So you wanna play, daddy?" He whispered, crawling closer to me. His smile was begging, pleading, demanding, and loving all in one go.

 

" _Fuck you_." I said, using the little leverage I had to kiss him fiercely, biting his lip hard.

 

He leaned back, wiping away the spit from his mouth.

 

"Alright then, daddy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow here we are and im splitting up the sex into like 79640848 parts which i feel like is cool with you babes


	8. Regret?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm letting everyone know I am not entirely fond of this chapter. If you're coming from twitter, you'll already know I hate it.

I arrived home at 5:00, exhausted. Ruki had exhausted me to the point of break, trying to suck every bit of life force out of me. 

I unlocked the door as quietly as possible, stumbling over Kai's outstretched legs. He had fallen asleep near the genkan, several empty cans of beer surrounding him- at least 10, the most I'd ever seen him drink. In the low light of the genkan, I saw his peaceful face looked worried. I reached out a hand to shake him gently.

 

"Reita.... What happened?" He asked upon waking, a hand touching my cheek softly. His eyes were wide, bleary as they were. I got up slowly from my crouched position to look into my mirror and was shocked by what I saw. My lip had a cut in it, that I knew, but I didn't realize my left eye was a little more swollen than the other, nor had I seen the light lacerations on my neck, bright thin red bands around my neck. 

 

__"Ahhh, daddy!" Ruki had screamed as I roughly took him from behind. I growled nasty things in his ear before pulling his head up by his hair. I could tell he hated that and I was rewarded with him tightening around my cock so hard I could barely move. He wriggled out of my grasp, the leather riding crop in his hand as he slapped me across the face with it, my lip smarting. I tasted blood as he put his cock in my mouth._ _

 

 

"N-nothing... Well not nothing." I said, and stood up. 

 

"It's not nothing! You look like you were beaten up!"

 

 

__"Suck my dick, daddy. You've been bad." Ruki demanded, pulling on my hair. Each bit of pain turned into sparks of pleasure, and he knew that I was enjoying it. It was so frightening- this new part of me that I had never ever explored. I always knew that I liked it when my partner dug their nails into my back- it meant that I was pleasuring them. I had never had anyone slap me across the face before, not even once. But Ruki did, his gloved hand coming into contact with my cheek, and I wanted him to slap me again. Hard._ _

 

 

"Your lip is bleeding... What happened to your neck?" 

 

_"Daddy, maybe you should take it tonight." Ruki suggested. I gagged around his dick, letting it slide out of my mouth as I looked up at him. He gently slapped my face, cupping my cheek as he did so._

_"Do you want to, daddy? You wanna make me feel so good?" He whispered into my ear, getting down on all fours to meet my eyes. "I'll be gentle, daddy. I always am, unless you don't want me to be." He breathed softly, his voice purring, the very sound of it making me want to submit fully._

__"Yeah." I responded before kissing him with so much vigor we fell off of his bed, tangled, nearly fighting on the ground._ _

 

 

"Reita- you can't... This isn't-!" Kai kept making noises, and I saw he was crying. 

 

"Why are you crying? I'm not hurting!"

 

 

_"Ah! Fuck, that's... That's weird." I cursed as Ruki's finger pushed into my hole. He hesitated a bit._

_"Are you okay? Are you hurting?" He asked._

_"I'm just not.. Used to this." I admitted._

_"I know, daddy. We can stop anytime." He said, smacking my ass. I groaned, my head dropped forward as he slid his well-lubbed finger inside me._

__"F-fuck..."_ _

 

 

"Its 5am! I really can't believe this!" He was actually crying, sobs dropping from his mouth. I was irritated and concerned. 

 

"Stop crying! Why are you crying?" I snapped. I stepped around him, entering my home, shrugged off my jacket, and left it on the table. 

 

"I was worried! Did you not see my text messages?" Kai asked. He followed me into the dining room, I hadn't seen the messages till I pulled out my phone. There were three new messages, all from Kai.

 

"I... I'm so sorry." I apologized. My only response was to hold him, enveloping him into my arms. "I'll pay you back any way I can. I'm sorry. This was entirely irresponsible of me." 

 

I'd never been this close to him before, never noticed how slight his body was. His cries had subsided, and he was still in my hold. He looked up at me... His eyes were such a deep shade of brown.

 

"I'm really sorr-" I began to say, but his mouth was on mine before I could finish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop there it is. Please don't be mad that this is so shoddily written. This chapter just needed to get out of the way so we could move on. Also, don't be mad because I'm so good at cliffhangers and I l o v e to do this to my readers?


	9. Professional

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so much more pleased with chapter 9. Thanks for making it through chapter 8 with me.

I went to work in the morning after I dropped off Kouyou. Aoi was smirking uncontrollably as I walked into our office. He began to giggle wildly as I sat down. I ignored him, pulled out my laptop, and began to work. I heard his giggling creep up behind me as his chair rolled towards mine.

 

 

 

"So...." He began. I let out a loud sigh.

 

"What?? You're going to be a dick about this? I let you out early, so you owe me!" He said before I could even say anything to him. He punched my arm. "So, what's with the fancy get-up?"

 

I froze. Obviously, my attire would make me stand out as much as I intended for it to disguise me. However, inside an office, a scarf, sunglasses, and face mask were perhaps too much. 

 

"Shut up." Came my muffled answer. "Leave me alone."

 

"No! Not until I get answers, you fucker." Aoi was mad, but he tried to maintain a cheerful composure around me. He had a habit of doing that when he wanted information from me, or something else. "Tell meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." He whined. 

 

I ignored him, typing furiously on my laptop. Eventually he left, and I heard him humph and sigh as he worked. For the entire morning, he pouted and made pitiful noises from his corner. I couldn't believe a man who was nearing 30 years old was able to act like such a child. I had a child and even he didn't stew the pot like Aoi. Hell, I was two years his junior and I didn't act like him. However, I was being childish... The night had been too much.

* * *

_  
_

_Kai's kiss was salty, and sad. Desperately, he grabbed at me, kissing me deeper. I'd never noticed how strong he was. Perhaps I should have, seeing how easily he handled Kouyou, who was getting chubbier by the day. He smelled good, the faint scent of beer, and something else- some type of cologne I'd have worn in my own youth._

_"No." I whispered against his lips. We separated instantly, his eyes holding confusion that must have mirrored my own. "No, not you." I said, the words spilling out my mouth before I could stop them._

_"Why not me?" He whispered. "Why someone who can stand to hurt you?" His hand reached for my throat._

_"Because I wanted him to." I answered. His face darkened. "I asked it of him. He didn't do anything I didn't want."_

_"I-I don't understand. How could you...?" He backed away from me, eyes downcast, head shaking._

_"I don't either."_

_"But you don't want me."_

_"Not in the way you might want."_

_"I'm just cheap childcare, huh?" Kai was mad._

  
_"No!" I said quickly, moving towards him, grabbed his hand, looked into his eyes. "You are a treasured friend. A beloved friend."_

* * *

 

"Tell me what happened." Aoi demanded from his corner. I was knocked out of memories and confused feelings to the present. "Tell me." He whined. 

 

I sighed. There was nothing else he would talk about, so I began to unwind my scarf, took off my mask, and removed my sunglasses. His eyes went wide, as wide as Kai's had.

 

"What the fuck?" He breathed, his hand covered his mouth. "What... What have you gotten yourself into?" 

 

"Shut up, Yuu." I sneered. "I know what I've gotten myself into, and I loved every single minute of it. Don't. You. Dare. Judge. Me." I snapped, hovering over him with a glare, having gotten up from my chair and stalked over to him. He flinched under my glare. I rarely used his birth name, and when I did, it was serious. 

 

"I'm not judging- I'm just worried about you. You look like you got beaten up or something." Aoi said, his eyes focused on my neck. I swallowed self-conciously. 

 

My phone began to buzz. I answered, almost in relief.

 

'Hello?'

 

  
_'Do you want to meet for lunch?'_ Again, Ruki's deep, purring voice soothed me.

 

'When?'

 

_'Where do you work?'_

 

'Are you going to meet me?' I asked.

 

_'If you'd like. I was hoping we could talk. Get to know each other.'_

 

'I'll text you the address to a good place near me. It's not too far off from the station.' 

 

_'Sounds fine to me. Goodbye.'_

 

'Bye.'

 

The phone call ended with a click.

 

"Was that him? Are you meeting for lunch?" Aoi asked, eyes narrowed in mild distrust combined with curiosity. I nodded, finished texting Ruki the address, and got my jacket to go. 

 

"Hey!" Aoi shouted before I left the office. I looked back at him. "Just... Just be safe. You're the closest guy I've got to a brother. Don't do anything reckless."

 

I was almost touched until he smiled his shit-eating grin and whispered 'daddy'. 

 

That earned him a hearty punch on the shoulder.

* * *

 

Ruki was already sitting at a table, dressed in black (I'm not sure what else I could expect at this point), his legs crossed, elbows on the table as he rapidly texted on his phone. I'd realized I'd never seen him on his phone before- it was really only our fourth meeting, but for some reason I had a desire to see him do anything and everything, from picking up his phone to even making my son laugh. _Woah._

"Hey!' I greeted him, sitting across from him. My "disguise" was still on, causing him to frown as he took in my appearance. 

 

"Why are you dressed like that?" He asked, brows furrowed. I should have already realized he had an acute sense of style that wouldn't permit my outfit in his presence. Slowly, I revealed myself to him. A brow arched, disappearing under the brim of his wide hat. "Hm.. Maybe we were too... Enthusiastic last night." He said quietly, a finger tapping the side of his phone.

 

"I'm fine." I said quickly, wringing my scarf in my hands under the table. I didn't want him to be afraid.

 

"I know you are." He shot back at me with a smirk on his face. "I just hate to see such a handsome face marred like that."

 

It took all of my strength to not flush at such a blatant comment. It'd been so long since someone had told me I was attractive. 

 

"You wanted to get to know me more?" I asked, doing my best to change the subject as smoothly as possible.

 

"You _really_ are handsome." He insisted, leaning forward on a hand, his eyes observing me with a nearly dreamy look in them. 

 

"What do you do for a living?" I asked, rolling my eyes as I smiled at him, hoping I looked as charming and as charismatic as he did. Ruki sat up suddenly, smiling dazzling at the waitress who brought us waters and menus. I found myself looking at him with the look a love-struck high school kid would have. He was so goddamn handsome.

 

"Me? I thought you would have figured it out." He answered my question after she had left us, saying she would be back in a moment once we'd decided. His tongue ran over his lips teasingly, smiling as my mouth slightly dropped. He knew how weak he could get me, and it turned me on knowing he held that power so effortlessly over me.

 

"I don't know." I admitted.

 

"You couldn't tell when I had you call me Master?" He asked. My brows rose a bit. So he.... Was he?

 

"A lot of people will pay _very_ good money to be dominated these days." He said, taking a sip of his water.

 

"So... Like a dominatrix?" I offered, my alternative porn knowledge extremely limited to mostly vanilla themes.

 

"Yes. Like that." He took another sip, a brow cocked at me. "Are you okay with that?"

 

I nodded. I didn't really have any words for it. I was shocked and I wasn't. Sudden thoughts came unbidden to my mind.

 

"Do you-" I began to ask, but he cut me off.

 

"I am not in the habit of sleeping with my clients." He answered my question, so smoothly. "Fuckin' hell... I haven't really slept with anyone recently, except for you," He said, chuckling a bit as he came to his realization. 

 

"Oh... But what about the condoms?" I couldn't help myself. Choking on water, Ruki laughed a bit more. It was such a beautiful sound.

 

"I have clients who cannot help themselves when they get excited. The condoms help contain any... Messes." 

 

"Oh."

 

We sat in silence, ordering whatever our eyes had first seen when the waitress came back to our table. We sat for a few more minutes, just looking at each other.

 

"I gotta admit... I've never met anyone like you." I said, breaking our silence. The smile returned to his face. 

 

"Good. I haven't met anyone like you either..." He leaned forward, his low cut shirt giving me a view of a few of the love bites I had given him. Shivers wracked my body.

 

"I... I want to know more." I confessed. 

 

Ruki smiled at me.

 

"I'll tell you anything you want to know, daddy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! We finally get to learn more about Ruuuuuuuki~


	10. First Date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Babes we're at chapter 10????? Isn't that crazy? I've barely gotten this far with ANY of my multi-fics so this is legit amazing for me. I wanna do a shoutout to everyone who has been commenting on every chapter, friends on twitter, and my お姉ちゃん, Jeska for being so hyped about this fic. I've got the flow and the characters are speaking to me so we're rolling along a smooth pace!

Our meal passed by too fast for my liking, even though I savored every minute of our time. He ate delicately, taking small bites during the lulls in our conversation. 

 

"So... Do you have work today?" I asked, trying my best to wait till he was done chewing to ask him questions or reply to him. Being around him felt so natural, but I also felt nervous, exhilarated, and worried. Worried that perhaps I would be too crude for him, or not up to his expectations. The small man struck me as the type to have high expectations and expensive taste all around. The conversation had been light, grazing questions. Asking about his job, however unusual it might seem, felt only natural. 

 

"No. I work around three to four times a week. Five times a week is a stretch for me." He answered. "As I said before, the money is good. I can support myself with only a few hours of work a few times per week." I nodded, curious to know about him. 

 

"I do have a session tomorrow in the morning. I'm free during tonight and tomorrow evening." He purred, an eyebrow again raised in suggestion, unspoken promises rested on the tip of his tongue. I shook my head sadly, no matter how much I wanted to accept. And I did, oh I badly wanted to accept. 

 

"I need to spend time with my son." I said. Perhaps my kid was my reminder that I did have self control. A thought came to my mind. "You could come over sometime... Meet him." 

 

Appearing to be in thought, Ruki took a bite of his salad, chewed slowly, then looked at me.

 

"What's his name?"

 

"Kouyou." 

 

"How old is he?" He asked softly. 

 

"Two. He'll be three in June." I answered. He nodded. 

 

"Do you have a photo of him?" 

 

I pulled out my phone, quickly opening up to my favorite selfie of us. I had so many photos of him on my phone, but rarely showed anyone. Being with Ruki made me realize I didn't have much of a social life. Taking my phone from me, he looked at the photo, a strange look in his eye. 

 

"He's so handsome. He has your smile, and your nose." I felt a grin come to my face, filled to the brim with happiness. Oddly, hearing Ruki say that felt more like a compliment to me, rather than my kid. People rarely said he looked like me, and it was mostly true. Kouyou definitely took after his mom, which made him look so pretty. Many people often mistake him for a little girl. I didn't care, but I did think it was funny and a bit appropriate. 

 

"He's a cute kid. I love him." I gushed a little bit. Only a couple of people cared to listen about Kouyou or ask about him. I would take my chance to talk about my special baby whenever I could. 

 

"What's he like?" 

 

"He's shy. He's a quiet kid around new people, but sometimes he's shy around people he's very familiar with. Smart too. I don't remember being self-conscious as a kid, but even now... Sometimes he seems to get embarrassed about things." I laughed a bit. "Kouyou likes to learn. He's curious. He has a puzzle game that he can play with for hours. I'm happy he's so smart." 

 

Ruki had stopped eating by then, leaning onto the table, chin resting on top of interlaced fingers, a smile on his face. He was looking at me a little strangely. 

 

"Ah... Did I speak too much?" I asked, subconsciously scratching my neck, wincing as my fingernails grazed the red marks that Ruki's silk cords had left from our night together. 

 

"No." He shook his head. "I love it. I love how your eyes lit up as soon as began to talk about your son." His head tilted to the side. "It makes you even more handsome. Sappy and handsome." 

 

I chuckled. 

 

"I've only ever known two people in my life who have control over me." I said. 

 

"Oh?" 

 

"Yeah. My son has got me wrapped around his finger."  I leaned in closer. "And the other person, I've just recently met, and yet they somehow get me to submit fully." 

 

Ruki snorted. 

 

"Handsome, sappy, and cute too." He laughed at me. I laughed too. It was a stupid line, but I didn't regret saying it. It was the truth. It was amazing, his laughter. It was beautiful- rich and warm. The kind of laugh that made you feel comfortable and excited. "It's nice to see a man so in love with his child. You must be a great dad." 

 

"I hope everyday that I do my best." I cringed inwardly, regretting how much my work schedule and my recent escapades had interfered with my time with him. "Are you doing anything at all tonight? If you wanted to maybe... Come over?" I was clutching at the scarf in my lap again. I was nervous. I was excited. I was afraid. I was also a little mad that all of a sudden I was in such an upheaved state of emotions. 

 

"I'd love to." 

 

* * *

 

Somehow, after I absolutely insisted that I would pay for the meal, Ruki was walking beside me, going to my work. Aoi was going to have a fucking field day with this, but I only had a couple hours left and since I was absolutely certain Aoi would try to embarrass me, I was going to leave early anyways. 

 

"It's really boring." I said, trying to warn Ruki of the reality of my office. If Aoi decided to not be a douchebag, it was really just a normal office environment. "It's just me on my laptop, and Aoi being an idiot." 

 

"I've never worked in an office before. It'll be interesting to me." Ruki said, his heeled boots clicking smartly on the pavement. He was wearing black skinny jeans, low-heeled boots with gold trim on the heel, a low cut shirt with an irregular hem, a cardigan, and that huge hat. A large bag was also on his arm, with a few gold accessories scattered about his person. All in all, perhaps the most casual I'd seen him. 

 

"If you truly object to me coming with you, I can return home." Ruki sounded a little hurt. I took a chance and put my arm around his shoulders, pulling his lithe body close to mine. 

 

I squeezed his shoulder gently. "It's fine. I'm just warning you- my friend is a complete idiot. If we hadn't been friends for 10 years, I really don't know why I'd still be hanging out with him." 

 

He chuckled at that, folding his arm up to hold my hand on his shoulder, head resting on my shoulder. 

 

* * *

 

"It's _so_ nice to meet you. My name is Aoi." 

 

"Hello. I'm Ruki."

 

  
_Okay, so far so good._ I was silently  praying.

 

"I hope I'm not intruding. Reita said it would be alright if I came with him." 

 

"It's not a problem at all." 

 

Alright, so maybe Aoi wouldn't completely embarrass me in front of Ru-

 

"In fact, I'm sure Reita would let you come _anywhere_." 

 

I wanted to kill him. 

 

But Ruki just laughed at that. "You two have talked about me already?" 

 

"Oh yes. Reita is quite taken with you." 

 

"Stop it, Aoi." I growled. 

 

"Shh, it's alright. I don't mind." Ruki smirked at me, sharing a conspiratorially smile with my friend. "Your friend teasing you is cute. Don't worry about it." 

 

"Just don't believe everything he says." I nearly whined. Ruki patted my ass, moving to sit in the only extra chair we had in the office. He waved his hand as Aoi offered him refreshment. Ruki put an elbow on Aoi's desk, his chin resting in his hand. 

 

"So, you've been friends with Reita for 10 years?" He asked. 

 

"Sure have. We're practically brothers. Oh boy." Aoi began to laugh. "I could tell you the most hilarious studies." 

 

I opened my mouth, but Ruki raised a finger and I fell silent. He smirked and turned back to Aoi. 

 

"Tell me more."

 

**Fuck.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really felt we were lacking info about Kouyou, and thought because Reita is a single dad who cares about his kid, so it's obvious that he's going to be in love with his kid. It makes my heart melt that he's such a caring dad, and also a freak in the sheets.


	11. Apologies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because we've passed 10 chapters, I figured that adding a POV in Kai's perspective would be fun.

Aoi kept Ruki entertained for the next two hours, virtually ignoring all of his work to tell Ruki embarrassing stories about me. My jaw was hurting by the end of the two hours because my teeth were clenched the entire time. Ruki had laughed his beautiful laugh, touching Aoi's arm lightly (not that I had noticed), asking him questions that would give him more stories about me. 

 

"He even had pink hair at one point!" Aoi said, and I groaned, slumped into my chair as I felt my soul depart my body. I had lost hope at that point. Ruki was so cool and mysterious, I had hoped that I could maintain an equally cool air around him, but with Aoi telling him all of my stories, I don't know why I had even bothered to try to pretend I was cool at all. 

 

"Mm, I bet that was cute." Ruki looked in my direction, his eyebrow raised. "Although this blond hair looks very nice. He looks very handsome." That comment caused a small flush to rise to my cheeks. 

 

"Let's go now." I said, slipping my laptop into my bag, as I desperately wanted to leave. Ruki stood up, stretching as his did so, smiling at me with a look in his eye I couldn't quite read. "Kouyou is probably home by now." 

 

"Oh, he's going to meet the little puppy?" Aoi asked. 

 

"Puppy?" Ruki looked at me. 

 

"Aoi calls him a puppy cause if he likes you, he'll follow you around like a puppy." I explained, my eyes rolling. Aoi never got tired of reminding me how much Kouyou loved him. After all, Aoi had known my kid since before his birth, and had helped support me support him. 

 

"Puppy- that's cute." 

 

"Let's go." I said. Aoi was opening his mouth to say more, but I shot him a look. I didn't need Ruki to hear anything more about me at the time. "I'll see you later."

 

"It was nice talking to you. I'm so glad I learned some more about Reita."  Ruki's arm slipped around my waist, and my arm settled comfortably on his shoulders. Aoi just nodded, smirked, and waved us out of the office. 

 

"I'm sorry-" I began, but stopped as his hand went down to smack my ass again. 

 

"I had a good time. I enjoyed hearing more about you." Ruki and I walked to the train station, the sun beginning to set. "And don't worry- I don't think you're as silly as your friend tried to portray you." 

 

"Oh really?" I was so relieved, and could hear it in my voice. Ruki chuckled and all I could do was smile. 

 

* * *

 

We reached my home fairly quickly, the time seeming to fly by. I was anxious, having just realized Kai would be inside with my baby, and I was bringing over the person whom he undoubtedly hated. I couldn't mention any of it to Ruki, about the night before. Kai had left, crying, and I had collapsed into my bed, cradling my son as I too, cried. It was from confusion and frustration. Kai had been crying from sadness. 

 

As we got to the door of my apartment, I felt my heartbeat quicken. I _did_ love Kai- but he was like a little brother in some sense. And my feelings for Ruki were... Confusing. 

 

"Who watches your son?" Ruki asked, jolting me out of my thoughts. 

 

"Ah, my neighbor. He's a good kid." I said quietly, fishing my keys out of my pocket. I unlocked the door and heard the the pitter patter of tiny feet approaching. 

 

"Papa!" Came my son's excited scream as he flew towards me. But he stopped short as he saw the man next to me. "Uhm..." Came his quiet hesitation. 

 

"Welcome ho-" Kai stopped, a hand flying out to hold Kouyou's shoulder. "Hi." 

 

"It's nice to meet you both." Ruki bowed. "You can call me Ruki." 

 

Kai's eyes darted between us, from the cut on my lip to Ruki's face. 

 

"I'm Kai." He said stiffly. 

 

"And are you Kouyou?" Ruki asked, squatting low to meet my son's eye level. He nodded. 

 

"He papa." He said, pointing at me and my chest was so full of pride. Every time he met someone new, Kouyou always made sure to identify that I was his father. It made me so happy to have such a little thing pointed out. 

 

"Oh, I _know_. Did you miss your papa?" Ruki asked. Kouyou nodded, coming out from behind Kai's legs to approach Ruki. I noticed how Kai seemed to struggle to let go of my son's shoulder. 

 

"He work." Kouyou informed Ruki. "I school." 

 

"You go to school? That's amazing. Do you like to learn?" Ruki asked, smiling at my son, and I felt my heart warm. Despite the icy glare Kai was sending my way. 

 

"Yeah!" Kouyou reached out and grabbed Ruki's hand, pulling him inside the apartment. The small man barely had time to remove his boots before my son was dragging him to the blocks in the living room. 

 

Kai turned to me, his arms crossed. 

 

"I made dinner." He was scowling. It was the most I'd ever seen him look mad. "I wanted to apologize for last night. Is he staying?"

 

I nodded. 

 

"I hope there's enough for him." 

 

"I'll buy more food if it's needed." I said. I stood up as I put my shoes down. 

 

"Hey..." I said, and wrapped my arms around him. "It's okay." 

 

He hugged me back. I saw Ruki turn to look at us, and his eyebrow raised. I hoped my eyes communicated I would tell him later. He nodded and turned back to Kouyou, who had taken to him very quickly and was playing with his blocks quietly, handing a block to Ruki to hold for a moment before taking it back. 

 

"I'm sorry." Kai whispered. "I'm _really_ sorry." 

 

"It's okay. You know I love you. You're like a brother. You're someone I can't replace, okay?" Kai nodded against my chest before stepping back. His face was downwards, his bangs hiding whatever expression was on his face. 

 

"I'll go check on dinner." He said quietly. I patted his back as he walked away. I went to my bedroom and set my things down, changing into sweat pants before going into the kitchen to help Kai. We worked in silence while Ruki and Kouyou were playing. I enjoyed hearing my son's giggles combined with Ruki's throaty chuckles. Kai made more noodles, and I added more broth to the soup he had made. Eventually, dinner was ready and I had set the table while Kai dished out the food. We all sat down, and quietly began to eat. Kouyou was blabbering in mostly gibberish to Ruki, who was listening intently to every word my son was saying. Eventually Kouyou was focused on eating his bowl of cold noodles. 

 

"You're very young. Are you in college?" Ruki commented, looking at Kai. Kai nodded. 

 

"What are you majoring in?" Ruki asked. 

 

"Robotics engineering." Kai replied quietly. I couldn't tell if he was scared of Ruki, angered by him, or just shy.  

 

"That sounds complicated." Ruki said. 

 

"I just do software development mostly. I've only constructed a few things, but I'm more comfortable with the software side." 

 

"I couldn't imagine doing that." I added in. "Kai is very smart. He also knows a lot about growth and mind development for children. He teaches Kouyou. What are those cards again?" I asked. 

 

"Sight words." Kai supplied. "Pictures associated with words and sounds help children learn faster." 

 

"Does this correlate with your software work?" Ruki asked. 

 

"AI software is something I am interested in." Kai admitted.  

 

"Ah. That's something not everyone can say the-" Ruki was cut off. 

 

"Papaaaaaaaa." Whined my baby boy. I got out of my chair and picked him up. He was rubbing his eyes, nodding off in my arms as he did so. 

 

"I'll be right back." I said. I washed Kouyou's face, kiss his cheeks, and tucked him into my bed. He held me close for a little bit till he fell asleep and I couldn't help but kiss his cute face again. I stayed with him for a few minutes while he slept, wondering how his day had gone. I kissed his little hand before I went back to dinner. 

 

Kai and Ruki were talking softly when I got back. They both appeared to be done eating, and Kai was cleaning up Kouyou's messy spot. I sat down as Kai moved to the kitchen, taking Kouyou's bowls with him. Suddenly there was pressure on my dick, and I saw Ruki smirking at me, as his foot began to rub me under the table. I was glad my back was to the kitchen, so Kai didn't see my mouth drop. 

 

"So you don't have to attend class at all?" Ruki continued his conversation with Kai as if his foot wasn't slowly massaging my cock under the table, getting me to full hardness.

 

"Not often. I only have to go in to present my projects and take tests." Kai said from behind me, washing the dishes. I glared at Ruki, trying not to moan as he began to circle his foot slowly. "Speaking of tests, Reita, I have a big one next Thursday. I don't think I can watch Kou-chan."

 

"T-that's fine. I can figure something out." I stuttered. How the fuck did someone get so good with their feet? I felt like I was ready to come. The worst part was Ruki was smiling at me, the way he had in his bedroom. His tongue briefly peeked out, running over his lower luscious bottom lip, and all I wanted to do was fuck him.

 

"Okay. I just wanted to let you know. I should get going now." Kai was heading to the front door. There was no way I could stand up now. 

 

"Alright! Thank you. I'll see you later!" I called, groaning softly as Ruki finally removed his foot. He went to the hallway and I heard him talking to Kai, fairly quietly. I adjusted myself in my pants, breathing a little too heavy.

 

Ruki came back as the door clicked shut, and all I could do was stand up and push him to the couch.

 

* * *

KAI'S POV

* * *

 

I was home for about twenty minutes before I'd realized I'd left one of my books at Reita's apartment. I grabbed the spare key to his place, putting my shoes on quietly. My parents were sitting the living room, icy air as usual, as my mom watched the news quietly, while my dad seemed to stare into space. They probably had had another fight while I was watching Kouyou. I left quietly, and entered Reita's apartment to be greeted by soft moans, groans, and the sound of flesh against flesh.

 

From where I was standing on the _genkan_ , I could see the back of Reita's beautiful blond head, and over it, Ruki's face, contorted in pleasure. They were fucking, right before my eyes. 

 

And Ruki was beautiful.

 

I had hated him when I saw him enter Reita's home- the place that I felt was a safe abode from my house. I had hated how he dressed, his polite words, and the way Kouyou flew to him. I had hated seeing him smile at Reita. I had hated the way Reita looked at him. Then Ruki had approached me in the _genkan_ , the very one on which I was watching them fuck. 

 

_"I'm sorry." He apologized. I was confused. Then he kissed me. Which confused me more._

_"You're important to him in ways I could never be. You've been apart of his family for longer than I've been." Ruki said to me, his deep voice whispering in my ear. I grew flushed. "I'm sorry if you hate me. I like you- Reita loves you like family."_

 

I had been so struck by his actions and words I hadn't realized I'd left my textbook on the shelf by the _genkan_. And there I was, watching Ruki as his head fell back. 

 

"Daddy~" He whined and Reita groaned a low 'fuck' in response. I was shocked at how beautiful someone could look. Then Ruki sat back up and his eyes opened, meeting mine. Lust had clouded his features, and his tongue rolled over his lips as he moaned softly. I grabbed my book and ran out the door, noticing Ruki had decided at the moment I closed the door that he'd let out an extra loud noise of pleasure.

 

I got back to my bedroom, and held the textbook to my beating chest, not noticing the tears falling onto the top of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all. This girl has been thirsting over Kai so bad. Which girl? *points to self* This girl. So I had some more of him in the fic and added the POV from him cause I love him, I honestly do. Anyways, hope you lovely babes enjoyed!


	12. Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I just literally love all of you! So hi~

We fucked four times. Two on the couch, with Ruki riding me till we both came, once in the hallway, where I had him bent over holding onto the wall, and once in the bathroom, sitting on the edge of the bathtub while Ruki rode me yet again. Going from no sex to such passionate sex multiple times over the past few days had me exhausted by the end of our tryst. 

 

"Oh f-fuck! Daddy!" Ruki moaned, his sighs and moans echoing around the bathroom. I held onto his hips, being careful as I had to balance a bit. I was thankful he was fairly small so I could hold him easily. He was moving faster on my dick, his breathing getting heavier and his moans were turning into something close to squeaks. I knew he was gonna cum, so I held his hips harder, and did my best to thrust into him. His body went stiff and tight around my cock, as yet again, his cum spurted between us, his moans low and long. As soon as he relaxed, I began to thrust again, my groans turning to growls as I got closer. 

 

Ruki got off of me, with a little difficulty as I was holding his hips hard and thrusting into him as hard as I could in my position. He got down on his knees and began to suck me off. 

 

"Fuck-" I came instantly. He pulled back, his eyes closed, mouth open, my cum spurting over his face. I groaned, watching his tongue come out of his mouth to lick my cum off of his face. "Your face is all dirty." I said, noting he had cum in his hair. 

 

"It's a good thing we're in the shower. I need to leave soon anyways." He said, standing up, looking at himself in the mirror. I came to stand behind him, the shower head in my hand, wrapping my arms around him as I switched the water on. He flinched, but let me wash the cum from his stomach and chest. 

 

"I'm glad you came over." I whispered, kissing his neck. He moaned a little as my hand brushed over his nipples. 

 

"I had fun. Kouyou is cute." 

 

"Mm." I agreed, letting him take the shower head to wash his face off and his hair. We spent a long time in the shower, washing each other off. His hands touched everywhere on my body, kisses here and there. It was arousing, but it was more intimate. 

 

"Fuck, you're so handsome." He whispered to me, groaning when I had turned around to pick up one of the shampoo bottles. I shook my head, a smile on my face. 

 

"You're the one who's so handsome." I began to wash my hair. "I don't get what you see in me." 

 

He took some shampoo and also washed his hair. Until now, the only person I ever shared baths with was my son, and those were as quick as I could make them because Kouyou hated washing his hair. 

 

"You should believe me when I compliment you." Ruki said, tilting his head back to let me rinse the shampoo out of his hair. "I don't just give compliments freely." 

 

"Hmm.... But I can't see what you see." He looked up at me, fingers touching my chin. 

 

"I see a handsome, loving, sexy man." 

 

I fell quiet, and looked into the mirror. He twisted around to look at my reflection, and I reveled in how well our bodies seemed to fit together. Ruki's hand began to trace along my jaw, down my neck, my chest, my stomach. 

 

"How old are you?" He asked me. 

 

"Ah, I'll be 28 soon." I said. "How old are you?" 

 

"25." He replied. I couldn't say I was exactly shocked, but it was something close to that. He was young, almost too young it seemed. Not that I was much older at all. But he seemed young for his line of work.

 

"Ah." Was all I commented, as I began to kiss his neck, sucking lightly between kisses. We stood together under the stream of water, wrapped around each other for a little while longer, sharing kisses and whispers. It was one of the most intimate moments of my life.

 

* * *

 

"Hello?"

 

_'Hi.....'_

 

"Are you okay?"

 

_'.... Not entirely.'_

 

"Do you need my help?"

 

_'... Can I come over tonight?'_

 

"Of course."

 

* * *

 

Ruki had left my house early in the morning, sitting with me on my couch where we had drank some coffee and talked till dawn. He had to leave because of his appointment that he had. As I hadn't slept at all, I called Aoi and begged him to let me stay home. He had agreed so long as he had some details.

 

"Tell me how many times you fucked." He demanded.

 

"Four." I said and hung up the phone.

 

Then I received the call from Ruki, who had sounded shaken. It was nearing 5pm, and Kouyou had just woken up from his nap. I kept him home from daycare, or school as he called it. We played, and he learned a new word. I was making dinner, getting something ready to take over the my neighbors. I knew Kai's mom only a little bit, and his father I knew virtually nothing of even though he greeted me kindly enough when we ran into each other on the elevator. Once in a while, when I cooked, I'd take over a bit of food, mostly for Kai, but also for his family. 

 

There was a knock at my door, and I answered, to see Ruki, wearing sunglasses, a face mask, and a beanie. 

 

"Yo." He said quietly. Kouyou tottered to the door and looked at Ruki.

 

"Rookie." He said, a little smile of recognition on his face. Ruki took off his sunglasses and pushed his mask down, smiling at my son. I was a little surprised to see he wasn't wearing makeup, and he had dark circles under his eyes.

 

"What did you say, little man?" He asked, stepping inside and squatting down to eye level with Kouyou.

 

"Rookie." Kouyou looked a little confused. 

 

"You said my name." Ruki said with a little smile on his face, reaching a hand out to ruffle Kouyou's hair. My son smiled at him and let the man tousle his hair.

 

"I'm gonna drop that off next door. Can you watch him for a moment?" I asked, pointing to the bundle of food on the table. Ruki nodded, setting his bag on the couch while Kouyou hung onto his legs.

 

I knocked on the door and handed the food to Kai's mom. Apparently Kai had gone to the library at the university to study till late. She thanked me and I went back home.

 

Ruki was letting Kouyou climb all over him as he sat on the ground with his back against the couch. 

 

"Rookie, Rookie, Rookie." Kouyou was saying over and over again, trying to pull Ruki's beanie off. 

 

"Oi- kid." Ruki said, grabbing Kouyou and setting him in his lap, and pulled out his phone. "Smile." 

 

They were taking selfies together, and my son's little hands went up into victory signs as he smiled into the camera. Ruki had put his sunglasses back on, but he was smiling in their photos too. I watched with a big smile on my face from the _genkan_. 

 

"Get over. I can see you." Ruki called to me. I got up and squatted next to them, my arm around his shoulder, smiling as Ruki angled the camera to fit all three of us in. We took a few selfies, and on one of them, I turned my head to kiss Ruki's cheek. He put his phone down and looked at me, taking off his glasses. His mouth was caught in a half smile, that I kissed. Kouyou was trying to steal Ruki' phone while I kissed him softly.

 

"Are you okay?" I asked as we pulled apart. He turned to look at Kouyou's head. He then shook his head.

 

"These past days... I just realized how lonely I am."

 

"I'm lonely too." I offered, trying to make him feel better.

 

"You have the cutest kid in the world." He pointed out. I nodded, feeling a little guilty.

 

"You're welcome here anytime." I kissed his neck, pulling him in a for side hug. Kouyou had turned around in Ruki's lap and put his hands on either side of his face. 

 

"Rookie." Kouyou said with passion.

 

"Do you want Ruki to stay?" I asked him, and he nodded. 

 

Ruki smiled through eyes, slightly blurry with tears.

 

"Thanks, puppy. I'll stay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be ridiculously cute like I hope you're all going to be ready.


	13. Second First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally going to get Ruki's POV. [For reference, this is the bracelet that is mentioned. It's actually a necklace, but it could be a bracelet.](http://www.disneystore.com/mickey-mouse-ears-necklace/mp/1316339/1010209/) This chapter is for Jeska because she pushed this idea so hard lmao.

"C'mere little puppy." Ruki cooed. Kouyou climbed into his arms, hugging the blond man.

 

"I really wish I was going with you. He's a handful." I said, handing Ruki Kouyou's backpack, which was full of baby food, diapers, a change of clothes, and some extra odds and ends. "He gets really excited and then becomes too overwhelmed."

 

I was extremely nervous. I trusted Ruki a lot- a whole lot. Hell, I let him tie me up before. But my precious baby boy was an entirely different matter than bondage.

 

"I know, Reita. I know." Ruki turned towards me with a slight scowl. "That's why he has a baby leash." He showed me he had secured the harness to Kouyou, which looked like a monkey holding him from behind. It was really cute and I didn't deny my son looked really cute with it on. And he clung like a little monkey to Ruki. It really was a cute sight to see.

 

"Besides, daddy." He whispered. "If you're a good boy, I'll get you your own collar and leash."

 

I swallowed, smiling at him. In the past week, we'd experimented more. Specifically in my living room, where we had to be quiet because of Kouyou. It had ended with Ruki's hand clamped over my mouth on more than one occasion, and only with my hand covering his mouth once. His control was amazing.

 

"I know..." I said changing the subject. "I'm just worried he's going to cause you trouble."

 

Kouyou was snuggling into Ruki's neck, reminding me of myself. After everything was said and done in terms of sex, I would find myself snuggling into Ruki, kissing his neck and letting him hold me. Just last night, after Ruki and I had showered, Kouyou found his way between our embrace, and for the first time, all three of us slept together peacefully. It was a dream to wake up and see Ruki already awake, stroking my son's hair with a gentle fondness. Then our eyes had met where we shared a look that I couldn't describe.

 

"I'll be fine. If anything, I'll do better than you." Ruki said, challenging me with a smirk. "I'm very good at control."

 

"I know you are, babe." I shook my head. "Just please... Be careful with him. He's my precious baby boy." I kissed Kouyou's cheek, and he murmured a sleepy 'papa'. It was only 9am, but he had woken up nearly as soon as I had, at 6am.

 

"I thought I was your baby." Ruki pouted at me. I kissed him too.

 

"Baby." I said against his lips. He smiled into our kiss, something I loved. "I guess... I guess I have to go."

 

"I promise I'll text you. You downloaded snapchat right?" He asked. "I'll send you lots of photos and I'll call you if anything goes wrong. Now you have to go. You'll be late for your meeting."

 

I kissed him again, and kissed Kouyou who was sleeping in Ruki's arms. After I got my shoes on and grabbed my bag, I kissed Ruki again.

 

"Take care of him." I said as I was leaving. Ruki just nodded, following me out of the apartment. We went downstairs where I began to turn left and was surprised Ruki wasn't following me to the station. He was getting into a black car instead.

 

"You're going to be driven there?" I asked.

 

"I figured it'd be easier this way. And besides, puppy is asleep." He gently settled Kouyou into a car seat, where my baby was still sleeping well.

 

"Oh, okay. Just be safe." I said again. Damnit, I trusted Ruki but I wasn't sure I trusted my son.

 

"Shhh, just go baby." And with that they were gone, on their way to Disneyland.

 

Without me.

 

* * *

Ruki's POV

* * *

 

 

Kouyou woke up just before we got to Disneyland. He cried a little bit, wanting to crawl into my lap.

 

"Shhh, puppy. You can come out in a minute." I said, handing him a small cookie to eat.

 

"Rookie." He whined between little bites. I stroked his cheek, trying to calm him down. I didn't mind the fact that babies cry, but I had to admit the sound irritated me a bit. "Rookie." He said, whining a little more.

 

"We've arrived, Ruki-san." Said my driver, Hizumi. "Do you want me to wait here or is there a time you'd like me to come pick you up at?"

 

"We'll only be here for a few hours. I'll call you a half hour before we need to leave, so stay nearby." I was unbuckling Kouyou, who was clinging to me already, his little legs tangling around my arms, making it hard to grab everything I needed to. Hizumi opened the door and took Kouyou's backpack from me while I stood up carefully with the child in my arms.

 

"Roger." Hizumi said, helping put the backpack on while Kouyou clung to me.

 

"Puppy, do you want to walk around? Do you see where we are?" I held him with one arm, pointing to the entrance of Disneyland.

 

"Mickey!" He shouted, struggling to get out of my arms. Good thing I had the baby leash, or else he would have gotten away from me quickly. He was muttering various Disney characters under his breath, little legs and arms pumping as he tried to get inside. I presented our tickets. Luckily, we had chosen a day where there weren't as many people. I'd been to Disneyland only once before, and it was ridiculously busy the day I had gone.

 

'Puppy, do you wanna go meet Mickey?" I asked, kneeling down next to a very obviously over-excited Kouyou.

 

"Mickey! Mickey!" He was tugging on my sleeve, eager to be off.

 

"Okay, okay." I answered, having to stoop a bit to walk with him. He was mumbling 'Mickey, Mickey' under his breath, little legs pumping to keep up with my longer strides. We went to the character area where a few characters were standing, including Mickey.

 

"MICKEY!!!" Kouyou screamed, trying to wiggle his hand out of my grasp. I let him run  with me, and soon, we arrived, the chains on my pants and bag jingling loudly.

 

"Kou-kun, we have to wait our turn." Kouyou waited rather patiently next to me, as the small line progressed and we were at the front. As soon as Mickey was before him, my little puppy was standing behind my legs, peeking out at the tall mouse.

 

"Hi there!" Mickey said cheerfully. Kouyou hid his face. "What's your name?"

 

"Kouyou." Came the mumbled answer from behind me. I turned and picked him up.

 

"Say it again. Mickey couldn't hear you." I whispered to him.

 

"Kouyou." He said again, more confident in my arms, with his chubby little arms wrapped around my neck.

 

"That's a very nice name. What's your favorite food?" Mickey asked, with an annoying laugh that honestly worried me.

 

"Rice." Kouyou replied. Mickey laughed and ruffled his hair with a giant gloved hand.

 

"That's delicious! Are you going to have fun at the park today?" The giant mouse asked. Kouyou nodded.

 

"Good! Please ride all the rides you can!" Mickey finalized our conversation.

 

"May we take a picture?" I asked, knowing Reita would appreciate it. Mickey posed with us as I got my phone out and snapped a selfie on snapchat, saved it, added the Disneyland filter, and sent it to Reita. His username, "bassman0527" showed me he had opened it a minute later. The photo was super cute too. Kouyou was smiling and Mickey was behind both of us. All in all, a great photo.

 

"Okay, puppy. Let's go to the store over there really quickly. I need to check out something." I carried him to the clothing store and soon, we both walked out with matching shirts- black and white polka dots with a large Mickey Mouse head to the bottom right section of the shirts. I took another selfie with Kouyou, and sent it to his father again. This time, a picture of Reita’s hand doing a thumbs-up came back with the caption ‘ _You both look great!_ ’ came to my phone almost instantly.

 

Holding the leash, we walked around the park for a bit. There didn’t seem to be many rides that we could successfully go on due to Kouyou’s age and height. Eventually I found a ride called Pooh’s Hunny Hunt which we could go on. The line was short and we were led to a cart in no time.

 

“Pooh, Pooh, Pooh!” Hummed my puppy while I sat down and got us adjusted. The ride began, taking us through a swinging set of doors, and Pooh arrived, talking and singing as he did. Kouyou seemed to really love the ride as it progressed, but I was scared as soon as the psychedelic characters came out, and the music changed. Other adults and children were laughing as I looked around. How could this crazy shit be designed for a child to enjoy? It was terrifying!

 

“Again!” Kouyou demanded to me as soon as we got off the ride. Considering how traumatized I was at that moment, it didn’t seem rational to go again. I instead whisked him off to a shady area to sit, where I dispensed a squeezy pack of applesauce for him to eat. My phone rang as soon as Kouyou began to eat his food.

 

“Hello?”

 

 _‘Hey, baby. How’s my precious angel doing?’_ Reita’s deep voice sounded like heaven.

 

“Oh, I’m doing just fine.” I answered, smiling as he let out a sigh of exasperation.

 

 _‘Well then, how about my_ **_other_ ** _precious angel?’_ He asked.

 

“Puppy is doing just fine too.”

 

_‘Baby, don’t call him ‘puppy’. Aoi does and it’s weird.’_

 

“It’s not weird when I do it. He loves it, daddy.” I replied. “He’ll let me do anything I want. Like father, like son.”

 

 _‘God...’_ Reita sighed. _‘It’s almost 12:00. Have you eaten anything?’_

 

“Kou-kun is eating an applesauce. He’s not very interested in other food.” I patted the top of his head as I talked about him. Kicking his legs, he focused on finishing his applesauce.

 

_‘Okay. What about you?’_

 

“What about me?”

 

_‘Have you eaten anything? You’ll need your energy to keep up with him.’_

 

“Oh, not yet.” I laughed a little. “I haven’t been feeling too hungry as of late.”

 

_‘Please eat, baby.’_

 

“Awww, daddy. So concerned for me?”

 

_‘Shhh. I have to go. Can you send more pictures? Did you two get matching shirts?’_

 

“We did. I bought one for you too.” I looked inside the shopping bag, looked at the size medium again, and figured it would fit Reita’s broad chest just fine.

 

_‘Oh? Thanks. I have to go. Send more pictures. Kiss my angel!’_

 

“Alright. Text me.” And then we hung up. I instantly gave Kou-chan a kiss on the cheek, to which he giggled and pulled on my cardigan.

 

“Rookie?” He handed me his empty applesauce.

 

“Let’s go somewhere _really_ fun.” I said, packing up our belongings and walking back to the area with shops. “At least, _I’ll_ have a lot of fun.”

 

* * *

 

Reita’s POV

 

* * *

 

I got home around 3pm, and saw Ruki sitting cross-legged on the couch, texting rapidly.

 

“Hey, baby.” I kissed him and went swiftly to check on Kouyou, who, to my surprise was napping in his own room. I sat on the edge of his bed, kissed his little face and then my eyes fell to the sparkling bracelet around his wrist. It was silver and had a small Mickey head on it. It looked almost cheap until I lifted the head and realized it was extremely heavy. I also noticed that there were a few new plush toys of various Disney characters in his room, as well as what looked like three different character costumes hanging in his closet. I left quietly and went to Ruki.

 

“Hey... How much money did you spend to buy him all of that stuff?” I asked. He looked up at me, paused in his texting.

 

“Not that much.”

 

“How much was his bracelet?” I didn’t know why, but I felt angry.

 

“It doesn’t matter. He wanted it, and I wanted to make sure he had a good memory to look back on.” Ruki shot back instantly.

 

“He’s only two... He doesn’t need expensive things to have a good time or a good memory.” I said.

 

“Okay, sure.” Ruki scoffed, getting up from the couch and moved to put on his shoes, taking a few items out of his bag on the table. “I’m going out.”

 

He left quickly before I could get a word in edgewise. I then noticed a bag on the table, with my name written on it. I looked inside, still a little angry. _Why was I angry?_

 

The shirt that matched both of theirs was inside, as well as a small, flat box. I opened it, and a silver bracelet that matched Kouyou’s was inside. I felt my shoulders drop, and I instantly regretted ever getting mad at the smaller man who had already begun to change my life. I noticed the back of the Mickey head had an engraving with the date in it. I checked Kouyou’s, and it also had the same engraving. By the time I had done that, Ruki had entered the apartment again, the smell of smoke blending in with his natural musk and his perfume. He saw the bracelet hanging from my hands, and I noticed he had one on his wrist, no doubt with the date engraved.

 

“Matching...?” I began to ask.

 

“I think it was important day for all of us to remember.” He said quietly.

 

“I wasn’t there.” I objected instantly.

 

“You trusted me to look after your precious angel.”

 

“But... How much money did you spend?” I asked.

 

“It shouldn’t matter.” He replied. “I just want to make you happy. I want to make Kouyou happy.”

 

I enveloped him into an embrace. Without warning, a few tears slipped down my cheeks. No one had said that, and meant it in a long time. No one had ever included my son and myself together.

 

“Don’t cry.” Ruki kissed my cheek. “Don’t cry.”

 

I held his face up, cupped his cheeks, and kissed him tenderly. His plush lips moved against mine, and the next thing I knew, we were naked in my bed, moaning softly against each other’s lips as we tried to quietly reach heaven together.

 

* * *

 

“Just tell me how you spent.” I begged later that night.

 

“Oh... Maybe about 860,760yen. I’m not sure.” Ruki replied.

 

I choked on my beer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why Ruki is calling Reita "daddy" when Ruki is loaded himself, but here we are fam. Thanks for waiting so long! Can you believe my fic will be a month old soon??? Wild.


	14. Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait! You beautiful people waited 10 long days ♥ I apologize for the short chapter, but worry not, chapter 15 is almost halfway done!
> 
> ANYWAYS FRIENDS- we begin with Reita's POV.

My relationship with Kai had begun to become normal. He had even taken to talking to Ruki, very animatedly whenever they were together, which I had realized was happening often. Ruki had been spending so much time at my apartment, I gave him another key once I realized he had somehow gotten Kai’s number and pestered him to let him into the apartment to hang out with Kouyou and the college student. They seemed to be getting close, having bonded over my son- which made my heart so unbelievably warm. Kai now greeted me with a smile and no longer looked so sad. He even seemed to light up when Ruki came home with me. 

 

Our lives passed by nicely for a few weeks, the group of people that surrounded me became tighter. I wouldn’t tell them, but I called them my family. I felt so lucky, and so lucky that my son was exposed to bright people- except for Aoi, of course- the dumbass.

 

A few weeks passed by in utter bliss.

* * *

 

Kai’s POV

 

* * *

 

Fuck. It was happening again. 

 

I was falling for someone.

 

I should have already learned my lesson? 

 

I should’ve known by then, but Ruki... Ruki was a completely different entity from Reita. Where Reita had a gruff silence, and bumbling gratitude about him, Ruki was gracefully quiet, and did not apologize for anything. He didn’t say sorry for disturbing me when he came over unannounced, lounging on the couch, letting Kouyou play with his phone. He never mentioned the kiss he had given me, or when I had walked into the apartment when he and Reita had... But the look in his eye- he had seen me. He knew. 

 

It was hard to describe how I felt fully. I hated him? Possibly. He knew too much, he  _ saw _ too much. Reita fell for him instantly, and then Kouyou had too. Ruki’s presence in the apartment had seemed to invade on safe territory I had claimed for my own. Kouyou frequently muttered ‘Rookie’, and Reita was nearly in a daze, moving slowly as if wading through the overflowing charm and personality of the small man. I hated him for the fact that he could read me in less than a minute. Ruki knew all of my emotions, and knew how to get me to spill what I was feeling without me realizing.

 

I disliked him because he had successfully integrated himself so easily into their hearts’, and mine.

I didn’t fully hate him. 

 

And I was so attracted to him.

 

It was a few weeks after our intial meeting that I had realized how much I liked him. Kouyou was sitting in his lap, holding Ruki’s face and talking to the man in a very serious manner. It was mostly baby babble, but Ruki treated it like a real and very serious conversation.

 

“Is that so?” He asked Kouyou, who nodded furiously, going on to explain somwthing else. I was sitting at the table, doing some homework and as I looked up, our eyes connected, his lightened by icy blue contacts. He smiled at me and I felt heat rise to my face. I looked back down, desperately trying to avoid any eye contact. 

 

There was no way I would have a chance anyways. For all I knew, Ruki could be fully infatuated with Reita, and only humored me. But it couldn’t explain the kiss-

 

“I’m home!” Reita called from the  _ genkan _ , jolting me out of my thoughts and sending Kouyou running and screaming to the front door. Ruki followed, patting my shoulder as he passed me. His fingers seemed to linger as he finally let go to stand, leaning against the wall, smiling at the two in front of him.

 

“We just had an extremely serious conversation.” Ruki said. Reita looked up at him, then his eyes darted to me. “Your son has a lot to say for someone who can say all of 15 words.” I saw relief pass through his eyes as he realized Ruki was referring to the toddler clinging to his legs. 

 

"Were you busy telling 'Rookie' something, baby?" Reita had picked up the whining little boy who grabbed his dad's face as soon as he was eye level with him. Kouyou then began to babble to Reita seriously as well. We all laughed at that- the kid was too cute. 

 

"I'm waiting for the rice to be finished." Ruki said, moving to the kitchen. Reita said hi to me and had Kouyou climb off of him and into my lap. 

 

"Kaikaikaikaikai-" he mumbled as he touched all of my pencils, textbooks, and notes. While I occupied my time with Kouyou, I saw Reita go into the kitchen, slipping his arms around Ruki from behind. My heart ached- it was a touching scene. I caught snatches of their conversation. 

 

“- just rice...” Ruki said quietly.

 

“Sounds delicious.” And Reita kissed his neck. My grip on a random pencil tightened. They looked so happy, so domestic.

 

“... sappy.” Ruki was speaking so quietly, but I had to agree with him. Kouyou was pulling on my hair, climbing all over me. Subconsciously, I had an arm around his little body to balance him and prevent any falls.

 

“I love you.”

 

I nearly snapped the pencil in my hand.

 

* * *

 

Reita’s POV

 

* * *

 

Ruki’s entire body stiffened in my embrace. I couldn’t feel him breathing, and then he suddenly sucked in a gust of air, disentangling himself slowly from me. I hadn’t meant to say those words- it had just come out so suddenly. 

 

Ruki smiled back at me, but it was hesitant, quick- a grimace, more like. He washed his hands and busied around my kitchen like I wasn’t there. Our arms brushed once and he jumped back, as if I had shocked his entire being.

 

I couldn’t lie and say my heart wasn’t hurting a bit as I went and grabbed my son from Kai’s arms. I hugged the little monster, kissing his beautiful face till he giggled. 

 

_ It’s okay _ . I told myself.  _ I’ll always have Kouyou to love. _

 

I looked back at Ruki’s stiff back, to Kai’s stony expression (he had to have heard), and then I looked back at my beautiful smiling son. His big, beautiful brown eyes looked into mine expectantly.

 

_ Always. _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always promise more angst, but the next chapter is going to be pretty angsty. I've warned all of you, so you literally cannot say you didn't expect it.
> 
> Also, how do you beautiful people feel about me switching up the POVs? I like it, but I wonder if I do too many per chapter :/
> 
> ALSO, do you like having more POV from Kai? He's such a cute mystery to me. Unlike Ruki, the sensual demon.


	15. Uncertainty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot more Ruki POV in here since his is popular!

Dinner was a tense and quiet affair. Kouyou had managed to fall asleep just before the adults ate, his little tummy full of the special dinner Ruki had prepared for him. I put my son in his bed. Ever since Ruki had come into our lives, Kouyou had been more insistent on sleeping in his own bed, even going so far as to barricade himself into his room when it came to naptimes. Over the past three weeks, I had tried to open his door to check on him, to find that he had taken all of the clothes from dresser, piled them on the floor, and had fallen asleep on top of them. I had no idea where he got that, but I did notice he had an expanding collection of clothes that Ruki showed up with, and he seemed fond of sleeping on top of them.

 

We all ate in silence. I’m sure Ruki noticed my furtive glances in his direction, but he didn’t look at me. Kai, too, focused on the plate of food in front of him. 

 

A knock at my door interrupted the silence.

 

“Yo!” Aoi’s dumb face greeted me as I opened the door. “You forgot this at the office, and seeing as how tomorrow is a Saturday...” He trailed off and handed me an envelope, which I knew contained my paycheck.

 

“Thanks.” I said quietly, shuffling into my slippers, and stepped out of the apartment, calling that I was going for a smoke before I shut it.

 

“Oh is Kai over?” Aoi asked me as we walked down a ways, cigarettes already lit. 

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Ruki too?”

 

“Mhmm.”

 

“Why are you down, then?” He asked me, leaning against the wall I was against. I let out a sigh. My throat was closing up a bit.

 

“I- uh.” I coughed a little. “I told him that I love him.”

 

“W-What?” Aoi choked and began to cough. “You can’t- it hasn’t even been that long!”

 

“I know.” I said with a grimace, my mouth twisted up. “The words... They came out so naturally.” 

 

“What did he say?” Aoi was now looking at me, but I just shook my head. “He didn't take it well?” 

 

“He didn't say anything. I didn't mean to do that... To put him in a spot like that. And I think Kai heard, which makes it bad-” I was cut off by Aoi. 

 

“Why would Kai hearing make it bad?” 

 

“Ah... That's right... I didn't tell you.” I rubbed the back of my neck, letting out a frustrated sigh as I did so. Tiredly, I explained to Aoi about Kai’s confession. His mouth had dropped open by that point.

 

“He’s a young kid though, right?” He asked me.

 

“Yeah.” I nodded. “Smart, but young. I don’t think I ever gave him any reason to think I...  _ Liked _ him in that way.”

 

“Man, who knows? I thought and did some strange shit when I was younger.” Aoi said thoughtfully, taking another drag of his cigarette. I made a face at him and he punched my shoulder. “Don’t look at me like that. There’s only two years between us.”

 

“Haha, yeah. You’ll be 30 soon, huh?” I leaned against the wall, my head falling back as I looked up. 

 

“Don’t remind me.” Aoi muttered, finishing his cigarette. “You think you’re ready to go back up there”

 

“... I have to, don’t I?” I groaned.

 

“Yeah, you do.”

 

“Fine.”

 

* * *

 

Ruki’s POV 

 

* * *

 

_ I love you _ . Three little words that fucked me up each time. It didn't matter if it was a client who let it slip while I taught them their lesson or if someone I got close to had said it. Until Reita had uttered it, I hadn’t heard the phrase for four years. 

 

And it still shocked me.

 

I couldn’t handle ‘I love you’ anymore.

 

It hurt too much. The last time someone had said it, and  _ meant _ it, I had lost them directly after. 

 

_ ‘I love you, Taka-’  _

 

_ A car horn. _

 

_ Screaming- mostly mine. _

 

_ And soon, ambulance sirens. _

 

Love wasn’t exactly my forte. 

 

I excused myself from the table and from a silent, stony Kai. Pulling out my phone, I made a quick call. 

 

* * *

 

Reita’s POV

 

* * *

 

After I had said goodbye to Aoi, I turned to go back into the apartments, a familiar black car pulled up. I recognized Ruki's driver, who got out of the car, his cell phone to his ear. 

 

“Ah, I see. Yes, I understand.” Said the older gentleman, a hand resting on the open driver’s door. “Alright then- I can wait.”

 

He looked at me and nodded his head slightly. I knew the voice on the other side of the phone had to be Ruki’s. I bowed slightly back, and went up the elevator to my floor, where I opened the door. No one was at the table- Kai had gone home. Ruki was coming out of my bedroom, his bag slung over a shoulder. He stopped when he saw me.

 

“Are you going home?” I asked. 

 

“... Yeah.” He answered, fidgeting a bit, which was unlike him. He was uncomfortable.

 

“Okay...” I sat down on the couch, out of his way, so he could leave. As much as it hurt, I wasn’t going to force him to do anything he didn’t want to do. He began to walk towards the door, and I dropped my head onto my hands. I fucked up, clearly. As usual, I got too overwhelmed by my own emotions to stop and consider his. All of my joy and happiness at his appearance in my life- had I stopped to think if he was as happy as I was? 

 

I heard his soft footsteps go past me, and on instinct, I grabbed his hand with mine. I kept my face down. I couldn't look at him- I couldn't bear to see the look on his face. 

 

“I'm sorry.” I blurted. “I just wanted you to know how I feel.” 

 

He didn't say anything, but I could feel his steady gaze on me. He squeezed my hand weakly with his, and he was gone. 

 

* * *

 

Ruki’s POV

 

* * *

 

I sat down in the car, and tried to relax against the seat as the trunk closed quietly behind me, Hizumi having put my bag away. 

 

“I want to drive for an hour...” I said quietly. Hizumi nodded, and with my phone plugged in, the aux cord extending far back enough for me to control the music, a soft, jazzy piano solo began to play, just loud enough to cover the purr of the engine. I sat back, a finger tapping against my thigh as I listened to the music. Hizumi had driven me late at night before, and knew I appreciated the lights just outside of the city. I looked out the window, trying to relax my body, and realized how tense I had been holding my shoulders and legs, neck and thigh aching as my muscles finally relaxed. 

 

_ ‘I love you.’ _

 

_ ‘I just wanted to let you know how I feel.’ _

 

“So that’s how he feels?” I asked myself, words softly pouring over my lips, barely making it out at all. 

 

Love? That’s what he felt? How? How could anyone love me?

 

My thoughts ran back to  _ that _ day. That fateful day.

 

_ “Are you sure you’re okay? You’re so young...” Her hand brushed my hair back from my face as usual. I smiled at my mother. She smiled back at me, and I saw for the first time where my own grin had come from.  _

 

_ “I’m not a baby anymore.” I objected, hoisting her suitcase into the back of the taxi.  _

 

_ “You’ll always be my baby.” She said, giving me a hug. The taxi driver was standing, holding the door open for her. He looked impatient. I was irritated- he’d parked too close to the sidewalk, the barricade preventing my mother from getting in from the safety of the sidewalk. If he had wanted to make his fare, he would have to improve his customer service. I really wished I had insisted upon a private driver. My mother had said it was just a short ride to the airport, no need to make a fuss. He coughed and my mother’s attention was diverted to look at him. With a sigh she gave me a final hug and walked towards the door he held open for her. _

 

_ “I love you, Taka.” She said, our shared smile on her face.  _

 

_ Only I had seen the car that had come swerving down the busy street, horn suddenly honking frantically.  _

 

_ “MAMA!” _

 

I leaned back against the seat, breathing harshly, hands gripping the edges of my cardigan so hard I had torn a hole through it. Panic was trembling up and down my body, coursing through me in waves of anxiety and nausea. I noticed Hizumi’s eyes watching me in the rear view mirror. He wouldn’t say anything- he never did, but he was concerned as always. I just shook my head at him as I tried to control my breathing. I knew I was not one to show any signs of being nervous or uncomfortable- I wasn’t normally that kind of person. It scared those who knew me, however few they were.

 

Hizumi’s gloved hand appeared above the console, a cold water bottle gripped in it. I accepted it gratefully and took a few sips, calming myself down. I was shaking. I hadn’t- no, I tried not to think of that warm afternoon. In the back of my mind, I had been all too aware that the four year anniversary was less than a week away. 

 

Three words... They hadn’t ruined my life at all, but they’d been uttered by the singular most important person in my life up to that point just before... Before she left.

 

And now, to be so suddenly reintroduced into my life, by someone I liked very much.

 

I wasn’t mad or angry, I realized as the minutes passed by and my heartbeat began to slow to a normal pace. I was sad. I was entirely sad.

 

I realized I had begun to fill the space myself that my mother had left in my life. I _ wanted _ Reita’s love. I  _ wanted _ to take care of him and I especially wanted to take care of Kouyou. Perhaps I couldn’t cook well, or really do much laundry as I had looked after myself for years now. The past month had been wonderful. I had even woken up to see Reita’s sleeping face in front of me, Kouyou curled between us, his little hands holding onto a finger each. It was perfect. After four years of emotional solitude, I had suddenly, somehow, inconceivably found myself a little family. Sure, there were troubles and strange things. Reita liked to dry himself with a hair dryer after a shower when he thought no one noticed- of course, I did. Kai presented a bit of tension, but that was fine (it’s always more exciting, isn’t it). 

 

The best part had been Reita not minding my profession, and had even been enthusiastically understanding.

 

_ “Wow, so your clients come to your home?” He asked as he stepped into my Room for the first time.  _

 

_ “Yes, some do.” I answered, resisting the urge to command him to take his clothes off right there. I had never shown someone the Room casually before. I was used to being in control, but with Reita- my handsome, strong Reita here, exploring with an open admiration and curiosity I hadn’t really expected from him.  _

 

_ “Is that safe? Are you safe?” He asked, turning around to pull me into an embrace. I was a little caught off guard, but I was becoming a little more used to his random acts of intimacy. I suppose I was small and it reminded him of his son, who he peppered with random bits of love at any moment he could. _

 

_ “Yes, there is a screening process that all of my clients go through. No one ever initially comes here without having a formal meeting first, with rules that are negotiated and set in place. More often than not, they do not actually know the address and come in blind-folded.” I answered, and that appeared to have sated his worry and some of his curiousity.  _

 

_ “So... What do you like to do most to your clients?” He asked, touching the leather bench where I had my clients lay down for certain acts. I smiled at him. _

 

_ “Would you like me to show you?” _

 

_ I didn’t have to even tell him to take off his clothes. _

 

I drank some more water, eyes scanning the scenery.

 

I didn’t know if I loved Reita. I was sure that I didn’t.

 

But I knew I  _ liked _ him at least. I liked him  _ a lot. _

 

And that’s what worried me. 

 

What if I fell in love completely? What would happen if I lost them? What would happen if they lost me? 

 

Could Reita handle it?

 

Could  _ I  _ handle it?

 

_ Again? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't make anyone get too emotional. For the first time EVER, I cried a bit while writing my own work. That's never happened before.
> 
> I also just wanted to say (because I've been down myself) things will get better. A lot of shit stuff is happening right now. A lot. But things will get better. I love all of you, okay?


	16. Missing You/Missing Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to always be updating during a time of real upheaval and distress... I think I escape to write even more to distract myself during these horrific times. I hope I can distract you lovelies too.

I honestly had not expected to hear from Ruki again. I had steeled my heart, completely prepared to forget him if he chose to end what we had had together. I wasn’t one to force people to stay in my life. My son’s mother had left us abruptly- I hadn’t tried very hard to convince her to stay. I’d had friends come and go so easily. I was someone who didn’t need to be checked on often. The last time I’d even visited my own mother had been well over a year, when Kouyou was barely even crawling. I called my sister and mom once or twice a week. They didn’t worry if I didn’t call for a week or two, though. That was how our family operated, spread out as we were.

 

So was I hurt and disappointed when Ruki didn’t respond to my text message after a two week period? Yes. Was I also prepared to let go? Absolutely.

 

Two weeks had accustomed me to get used to many things. I spent a lot more time with Kouyou. I wouldn’t say I hadn’t treasured my precious baby before I met Ruki, but I did appreciate him even more. Kai was busy studying even harder it seemed. I don’t think I’d ever met a person more dedicated to school than him. I got used to picking Kouyou up from daycare. Aoi had sensed the shift in my mood, as well as needs and seemed to be shouldering more work than before. He would insist I go early, so I could text Kai and tell him not to worry. 

 

Kouyou’s little face lit up when I picked him up from daycare one day. It'd been two weeks, not that I had been counting the days, since Ruki had left my apartment. In tiny little fists, Kouyou held up a picture he had drawn. It was mass of scribbles in black, grey, and red. His teacher told me he had played well while I helped my baby get his shoes on. 

 

“Did you draw this, Kou-chan?” I asked, looking at his paper. He nodded furiously. “Is it for me?” 

 

“No! Rookie!” He said loudly. I was a little startled. He hadn't mentioned Ruki's name, although he had seemed a little more whiny than usual. “This is for Rookie.” 

 

“Oh, you made it for Rookie?” I asked, picking him up, and bowed to his teacher. I made Kouyou say goodbye and then my son turned to look me in the eyes. 

 

“This is for Rookie.” He said again, his eyes scrunching up, little tears welling up. He had begun to speak a lot of full sentences recently, but even though his ability to communicate was getting better, his quickness to become frustrated was accelerated. If I didn't understand him instantly, he would cry. 

 

“You made this for him?” 

 

“I wanna give him.” One of Kouyou's hands was wrapped in my hair. 

 

“Oh.” I said quietly. We were waiting for the train by the time I was able to sit down and think about what he'd said. And then I had an idea. We had about 5 minutes before the train. It was manipulative as hell, but maybe.... Maybe. 

 

“Hey, baby, let's give this to Rookie, okay?” I pulled out my phone and opened Snapchat. 

 

* * *

Ruki POV

* * *

 

 

I had run myself ragged. For two weeks, I worked more than I had before. For someone my age and with my experience, to have accelerated so fast to the price point and clientele I had accumulated, I was doing incredibly well for myself. It was a comfortable life- I had control, money, and the ability to make my own hours. After two weeks of straight work, I was laying in my bed, browsing some websites. I was bored- online shopping would help me feel better. Then I got a Snapchat notification. 

 

From Reita. 

 

My heart pounded. I had successfully not thought of him and his confession for two weeks. I had put it out of my mind. 

 

Another notification. 

 

Curiosity overwhelmed me and I opened the app. It was a purple square, indicating a video, or perhaps two. I opened it. 

 

Kouyou, with the flower crown snapchat filter appeared before me. 

 

_ ‘Kouyou, what do you have?’  _ I heard Reita's deep voice and shiver went through my body. 

 

_ ‘I made it!’  _ Kouyou held up a picture, smiling. It was mass of black and red scribbles.  _ ‘It for Rookie!’ _ He crowed happily. 

 

My heart seemed to swell with warmth as I looked at his happy little face. The video switched and both Reita and Kouyou were in the frame. 

 

_ ‘We miss you!’  _ Reita was smiling, his eyes looking at me. Kouyou nodded, still holding the picture up. I heard the announcement that a train was arriving and the video cut out. They were probably already boarded and on their way home. 

 

I then got a text from Reita. 

 

_ ‘We've missed you... Kouyou wants to give you his picture.’ _ It said. 

 

I sat up in my bed, phone clutched to my chest. 

 

I wasn't a coward. I didn't often run away from things I was scared of, no matter how terrifying. I flinched as I remembered Reita's soft whisper, those three words. It didn't hurt so much to think of it. 

 

So, I finally replied. 

 

_ ‘May I come over tonight?’ _

 

* * *

Reita's POV

* * *

 

 

Ruki didn't come over till later that night. Kouyou was in bed. He showed up at my door with a large bag, and, surprisingly, heavy makeup and styled hair. It all looked freshly done. 

 

“Is Kouyou asleep?” He asked, and my heart seemed to sing at the sound of his voice. I nodded, stepping back so he could enter my home. I held out a hand, and he handed me his bag while he bent down to unzip his low-heeled boots. 

 

“He missed you.” I said as he moved past me to the living room. I turned to close the door and lock it, but when I turned around, I saw Ruki standing in the middle of the room, his coat having been shed to the side. I had thought it was funny he was wearing a coat, but I saw the leather shorts, thigh high socks which I’d mistaken for leggings, and peeking out, I caught a glimpse of fishnet tights. His chest was bare, heaving slightly. 

 

“Oh really?” He asked me, cocking an eyebrow. Leather gloves were pulled out of his back pocket, and he kept my gaze as he slowly slipped one on after the other. Involuntarily, I wiped my sweating palms on my jeans, and not knowing what else to do, I went towards him. His eyes flickered towards the couch. Getting the hint, I sat down. Ruki stalked towards me, hips rolling and moving to some beat I couldn’t hear. His hand came up under my chin, and our lips met. My hands came to wrap around his waist, running up and down his body as he sat on my lap, coming to rest on his fishnet covered thighs. I gasped as he bit my lip hard, our tongues clashing. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and pulled him tight against my body, grabbing his ass. As we made out, I realized how much I had missed him- had  _ hungered _ for him. Only two weeks apart and I had grown so accustomed to his intimacy that I missed it intensely. 

 

Breaking the kiss, Ruki pushed me back, forcing me to lean back against the couch, my hands resting on his hips. By now I could see he was just as affected as I was, his bulge straining against his leather shorts. 

 

“ _ I _ missed you.” I whispered, rubbing small circles on his hips, panting as he ground his ass against my erection. He groaned softly, enticing me to sit up and latch onto one of his soft nipples. I sucked and bit gently, coaxing more soft moans from him. “Fuck, I missed you so much.” I whispered against his chest. 

 

* * *

 

Ruki's POV

* * *

 

I moaned as I watched his blond head move across my chest, nibbling here and there. It felt  _ so _ good. As he whispered how much he missed me, my head tipped back, eyes closed. My two weeks in virtual social solitude had left me craving Reita’s kind of touch, and more importantly- his words. 

 

“How much did you miss me?” I asked him, goading him into proving it. His response was to tumble us down onto the couch, myself laying on my back, and his seeking mouth attacking my neck with nips and kisses. With each kiss he littered across my skin, he told me how much he missed me. 

 

“I missed waking up next to you.” He whispered. I groaned softly.

 

“I missed getting a text from you, asking when you could come over.” 

 

Another moan fell from my open mouth.

 

“I missed seeing Kouyou expect both us when we got home.”

 

I shuddered under the caress of his lips.

 

“I missed  _ fucking _ you.” 

 

I was writhing under his grip.

 

“I missed...” He came back up to look at me, our eyes deadlocked in an intense stare. “ _ You. _ ” 

 

I snapped, and pushed him back, climbing onto his lap as I gripped his face securely with my gloved hand. I couldn’t resist letting go to slap his cheek lightly. The light  _ smack _ sound was so satisfying, and I felt his cock twitch through his sweatpants under me. I gripped his face again, squeezing his cheeks together, sticking my tongue forcefully into his mouth. I bit his lip as he tried to move a hand to grip my ass. He groaned and tried to do it again, and I bit him again. I was being too violent I realized when I could taste the metallic tinge of blood on my tongue. I sat back, and saw I had cut his lip, and he brought a finger to his lip, saw the blood, then looked at me. Surprisingly- he grinned.

 

He was hungry for more. I was too, and if he didn’t object, I was going to devour him. 

 

I got up from the couch and stood in front of him, my hands running over my body.

 

“So, you missed  _ all _ of this?” I asked, cooing at him. “Did you really miss me?” 

 

“Don’t tease me.” He growled when I jumped out of the way when he tried to reach for me.

 

“Did you  _ really  _ miss me,  _ daddy _ ?” I cooed at him, my gloved hand running down to grip my clothed erection firmly in my hand. With big eyes, he watched as I pawed at myself through my shorts, my other hand running over my thigh, his eyes following the hand as I plucked at one of the fishnet squares. “Daddy?”

 

“I need you, baby.” He was on his knees in front of me, begging- the way I liked him best in these situations. Reita’s eyes were dilated, and praises fell off his tongue like a free-flowing waterfall. 

 

“Let me worship you. Let me show you how much I missed you.” He begged, hands on my hips. He licked his lips- he was drooling a bit. I hadn’t had someone drool for me before. I had to admit it was an exhilarating experience. 

 

“Do you want me that badly?” I had no idea why I was enjoying teasing him so much. I was prolonging my own torture just as much as his. He was growing impatient, and the sexual tension was driving me to breathe heavily, my chest heaving as his fingers interlocked through several sections of fishnet. Reita looked up at me again, his eyes narrowed as he ripped through a section of my tights. My first instinct was to push him away, but that was squashed quickly as he leaned forward, and while still looking me in the eye, he ripped another section of the tights with his teeth. I felt my eyes widen of their own accord, my mouth fell open, and Reita’s hands moving to yank my shorts down. 

 

“Fishnets and a thong.” He said, voice deeper than it had been moments before. “ _ Fuck _ .” 

 

The thong I'd worn was thin, made of gauzy fabric and to Reita's and even my own delight, easy for the blond before me to tear through, making a hole in the fishnets for my dick to pop out through. He kept the fishnets on me but wiggled the thong out, and took the stockings off of me. Having him undress me mostly made me feel vulnerable in the most delicious way. 

 

“Turn around.” Reita had already spun me so my hands were resting on the seat of the couch, fishnet covered ass in the air. I felt his mouth linger, kissing one of my cheeks before I felt his teeth above my hole, ripping the fishnet apart. With a growl, his tongue was inside of me, and I couldn’t help the whiny ‘no’ that left my mouth. How he had known from our first sexual encounter that that area was particularly sensitive when licked, I didn’t know. Reita always took full advantage of being able to eat my ass out, and seemed to relish doing so. I enjoyed it when I was close to cumming, but not so early on. If he had kept going on the way he had, I would’ve came right then and there. Soon, his tongue was replaced by two of his fingers- and he was masterful. Reita was the prime example of why I loved sleeping with experienced bisexual men- they knew how to finger and eat out ass or pussy like beasts.

 

“Fuck! Daddy!” I was rewarded with another finger added, stretching my hole. It had been two weeks after all, and I had denied myself any pleasure. It seemed as though Reita had too, and he had been saving all his energy for a moment like this. 

 

“Do you like that, baby?” He asked me, standing, leaning over to kiss my neck and behind my ears, another sensitive spot on my body. A shiver ran through my body as he lightly bit the top of my ear, his breath heavy and moist. “Did  _ you _ miss me?”

 

I was out of control beneath his fingers and body. He caught me off-guard with his question, and damnit, he knew it. I was  _ never _ not in control of my body, my thoughts, and my emotions. 

 

Yet here he was, this seemingly simple, single, sexy dad unraveling everything I’d kept tightly coiled for four years. 

 

“Did you miss me?” He smacked my ass and I choked on a cry of surprise and pleasure. 

 

“Yes!” I cried, a tear rolling down my cheek. Then a sob. “I missed you, damnit. I missed you so fucking much!” 

 

He gently pulled his fingers out of me and sat down, cradling me into his arms. 

 

“I missed you- I’m so fucking sorry.” I cried. “I’m not used to- to people  _ wanting _ to be with me.  _ All _ of me.”

 

Reita’s hand came up under my chin, lifting my face to look at his. A thumb gently wiped away a tear. 

 

“I’m sorry for being so straightforward. I didn’t consider how you might feel.” He apologized, and I buried my face into his clothed shirt. When was the last time I cried in someone else’s arms and not by myself? 

 

Strongly, he embraced me. 

 

Silently, he comforted me. 

 

Slowly, he had begun healing me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone wants more of Ruki's POV and I do too. He's sexy, mysterious, and from what I, as the humble and confused author, can tell, is extremely emotionally stunted. But never fear- Reita is here! I'm sorry for the lack of smut, but I crave emotional development more than smut honestly, so it may be a few more chapters till we get something. 
> 
> I missed you guys btw. The next chapter is already being written as I type, so hopefully I'll update faster.


	17. Salty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back? Your favorite piece of shit who can write what you apparently crave.

I’d never tasted tears during sex before. Shakily, Ruki had straddled me and taken me inside of him with such fluidity I was shocked for a moment. Above me, he panted and moaned my name, saying he missed me, and that I fucked him right. I couldn’t help growling as my hands went to his hips, assisting him.

“Reita- ah!” His voice was even deeper, which hadn’t seemed possible before that moment. Bent over my face, his own a few centimeters away from mine, his tears dropped onto my partially opened lips. He was still crying, his face scrunched up in only what could be called sad ecstasy. So stunning.

“Lay down.” I was already sitting up, moving so I could be on top of him instead. With a hiccup he laid back for me, his legs wrapping around my waist. “You’re so beautiful.”

A small sob shuddered out from him and I stopped to wipe a few tears from his face, cupping his small cheek in my hand, kissing him softly.

“Why are you crying still?” I whispered against our salty lips. Ruki shook his head, another shaky cry racking his body. “Am I hurting you?”

In response, he pulled my body towards him, enveloping my cock inside of him. Quietly, we rocked on the sofa together. Ruki kept crying the entire time, but he wouldn’t let me stop, urging me on with small, shaking whispers and soft moans in my ear.

“I’m gonna cum, daddy.” Ruki whispered to me, his breath hitching. “Are you? Are you gonna cum in me, daddy?”

“Yeah.” Was all I managed to get out, getting up off my elbows, hoisting Ruki’s legs higher on my waist to get better leverage. As silently as we could, we both came, biting back our moans.

It took all of my remaining strength to pick him up like a child and take him to the bathroom, where I washed and dried both of us off. He’d stopped crying by then and let me take care of him, leaning into my shoulder as we sat, wrapped in a few fluffy towels.

“I bet you’re tired.” I murmured to him, running a smaller towel through his hair, drying off his locks.

“I’ve been working nonstop.” He replied, snuggling into me. “It’s been.... Hard.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” Was all he answered. With stiff legs and a slow pace, we both walked to my room, collapsing in my bed.

“I really do love you.” I whispered to him, kissing the top of his head as he snuggled in my arms, under the blankets.

He didn’t respond, only repositioning himself, sighing softly.

And quite quickly, we both fell asleep.

* * *

 

I woke up to Kouyou wiggling his way in between me and Ruki. Sleepily, my baby snuggled right between us, while, at the same time, Ruki and I each slung an arm over him, embracing all three of us together. I took a peek at them and saw Ruki nuzzling his face into Kouyou’s messy mop of hair, a faint smile across his mouth. It was only 6am, so I settled back into my pillows, feeling incredibly lucky.

Only 30 minutes later, my alarm went off and we all started. Kouyou muttered sleepily and went to cuddle me but realized Ruki was there, sitting next to us, rubbing his eyes gently.

“Rookie!” He screeched, flying into Ruki's arms. A little ‘oof’ came out of Ruki as he hugged him back, their cuddling session making me a little bit jealous.

“I missed you, puppy.” Ruki said, his voice scratchy from sleep. I was enthralled by the sound of it, feeling myself reluctant to get out of the bed. His dimensions were so stunning, I found myself staring at him helplessly as he pulled faces at Kouyou.

“Do you want to go to preschool today, or do you want to stay with Ruki, Kou-chan?” I asked him, pausing in the middle of getting dressed in work clothes. My boy looked from me to Ruki, an excited smile on his face as he crashed into Ruki again, little arms wrapping around his neck.

“Rookie! Rookie!” He cried, making both of us smile, Ruki in satisfaction, mine in relief. I knew Kouyou definitely hadn’t forgotten Ruki, but I had wondered if he was old enough to understand the spite of being ignored, or left behind.

“I wish you could stay.” Ruki murmured to me, running his hands through Kouyou's hair, trying to flatten it down. “It would be fun to have a day together sometime soon.”

I had heard it in his voice- he missed us. He wouldn't say it again, not after last night. For the first time, I experienced what tears tasted like in the midst of ecstasy. I leaned in and kissed his cheek, then noticed he was watching me.

“What?”

“I just noticed,” he brushed the hair away from my forehead. “There's a beauty mark on your eyelid.”

I nodded, a small smile coming to my face. I had begun to think Ruki knew and noticed everything, but after I had held him all throughout the night before, through his crying, through us rocking together, and through sleeping- I'd learned he didn't know everything. He just had that kind of aura, that vibe. I was glad he was still learning about me- I still had so much to learn about him. He hadn't told me why he disappeared other than “I’m not so good at this family shit anymore.”

I kissed him again and finished getting dressed. Kouyou and Ruki were eating breakfast by the time I arrived fully dressed. They were staring at each other- Ruki, with what would look like a disinterested to others, but it was just his normal face, and Kouyou with quick glances from his food back to Ruki. They were both eating bananas. I didn't have the heart to tell Ruki that Kouyou ate bananas whole, since he had gone through the trouble of cutting one up into bite sized pieces for my son.

I bit my lip subconsciously, wincing as it grazed the small cut on my lip Ruki had made the night before.

“I have to go now.” I said with a heavy sigh. Both of my boys looked at me with pity and sadness, but they smiled at each other as well, excited for their day together.

They followed me to the genkan, Kouyou on Ruki’s hip.

“Hey.” Ruki said. I turned to him and he kissed my eyelid. My beauty mark. “Have a good day at work, okay?”

“Me too!” Kouyou shouted, as he placed a sloppy kiss on my eye.

I couldn't help the cheesy grin that spread across my face as I left the apartment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week has been so unbearably hard for me but the love and support of my true friends and family has meant so much to me. As a gift, this is for my friends who've supported me. And my biggest fan <3


	18. Schedule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall thought ya girl wasn't gonna update this ever again well guess what? NEW YEAR SAME OLD THIRSTY ASS GIRL HERE WITH A NEW CHAPTER AYYYYYEEEEEE. The next chapter is gonna be so good please stay tuned.

"Oh, you're serious." I said, as I noticed the smile was wiped from Ruki's face at my earlier jest.   
  
"Well, why wouldn't I be? Besides, you're looking a bit too pale. A few days on the beach would do you some good." Ruki pouted at me, seated at the dining room table with his laptop, and a gold credit card between two of his fingers like a cigarette.   
  
"But Okinawa... I mean, yes it sounds nice, but that's a bit expensive." I objected.   
  
"Well I'm gonna pay for it."   
  
"What if I don't want you to?"   
  
"Too fuckin' bad, ain't it sweetheart?" Ruki huffed, reaching a hand into my bag, and dug around before he pulled up my wallet.   
  
"Stop-"   
  
"Suzuki Akira?" He looked at me over his glasses, something he had taken to wearing when around my house (something I'd grown to love intensely). "I guess I'd never asked for your real name."   
  
"I don't know yours either." I replied, cocking an eyebrow at him.   
  
"You can call me anything- hey!" He tried to snatch back the credit card I had just sneaked from his hands.   
  
"Matsumoto Takanori." I read. He just sat back and looked at me. "Cute."   
  
"Shut up." Ruki accepted the card back, typing rapidly on his keyboard. "I'm gonna book a flight for us."   
  
"What about Kouyou? What about work? I can't just leave." I objected, a little mad.   
  
"Kouyou is coming with us, you idiot. As for work, I already asked Aoi-san if you could have some days off for a vacation." Said Ruki matter of factly.   
  
".....What were Aoi's demands?" I folded my arms, glaring at him.   
  
"Oh nothing much; he just wants to look after Koron while we're gone." Ruki answered, looking at me with a shrug.   
  
"I wouldn't trust him to look after your puppy." I said, glancing over to the new little chihuahua who was napping on the couch with Kouyou, cuddled up into each other.   
  
"I don't. That's why Kai is going to be staying at my place while we're gone. Aoi just wants to play with him, I guess."   
  
"Yeah, so when were you gonna tell me you had orchestrated an entire vacation without telling me?" I asked.   
  
"I just did." He answered.   
  
"It kinda pisses me off when you do shit like this." I huffed, leaning back in my chair, arms still folded.   
  
"Aw, is daddy mad at me?" He whispered, sneaking a bare foot up my leg, towards my crotch.   
  
"A little bit, yeah." I shifted, mad at myself that my anger at him was already fading.   
  
"I bet I could fix that, daddy." He smiled.   
  
"How?"   
  
"By booking this flight." The rubbing stopped, and the clicking on the keyboard resumed. "Do you have a passport?"   
  
"No." I answered. I received a strange look, so I explained further. "I've never flown before. And the passport I had expired, and I never used it, so I just didn't renew it."   
  
"So Kou-kun doesn't have one either? I can't believe you've never flown." His tongue clicked. "Another thing we need to do as soon as possible."   
  
"There was just never any need." I shrugged.   
  
"Hm..." Ruki replied, focused more on the screen than me. I heard Kouyou stirring, and saw him roll over, pulling Koron to rest on his tummy as he did. It startled the puppy who wriggled away, causing my son to wake up and whine from the disorientation napping does to someone.   
  
"Oh baby boy, I'm here." I cooed and picked him up into my arms, holding him close. He snuggled into my embrace, sighing heavily as his whining stopped. I stroked his hair and held him, sitting down at the table with Ruki, who absentmindedly reached out a hand to pat Kouyou's back.  We sat there, waiting for Ruki to finish.

 

“When are we leaving?” I asked over my son’s fluffy head. 

 

“In two weeks. You're lucky I have a friend who can get us those passports super fast. I can't believe you two have never traveled anywhere that requires a passport.” He said in disbelief. 

 

“Like I said, it just never came up.” 

 

“Well, there may be more traveling so don't lose them.” He warned me. 

 

“You can't plan anymore trips without consulting me.” I retorted. Kouyou looked up sleepily and held out his arms to Ruki. We transferred my son, and I got up to find where Koron had gone. I could swear that Ruki spoiled the dog more than he spoiled Kouyou- which was a lot. 

 

I found the puppy trying to destroy one of the stuffed animals Kouyou had given to him as a toy. 

 

“C’mon, you little brat. Into the living room and out of my room.” I said and picked up the dog gently. As we went into the living room, I found Ruki braiding Kouyou’s hair. 

 

“Reita, look how long his hair has gotten. Its so cute now that I can braid it all.” He let the braid loose as he said it, tussling his hair. 

 

“Maybe I should cut it before the vacation?” I said, kind of ashamed that I'd forgotten to take care of that earlier. 

 

“I can do it. It'll be a shame to cut it, but its going to be hot and he wouldn't want his hair in his face anyways if he goes in the sea.” Ruki offered. “Should I cut your hair soon, puppy?” 

 

Kouyou nodded, typing on a blank document on Ruki’s laptop, smashing his little hands on the keyboard. 

 

“Oi, take it easy, kid.” I warned him, and he just giggled at me over the screen. 

 

Ruki smiled and shook his head, planting a kiss on top of my son’s head.

* * *

 

“Oh wow.” Was all I could say when I finally got a good look at the blurry bundle that came running at me when I opened the door to my apartment. 

 

“Ruki did it!” Kouyou exclaimed, showing me his new hair. Ruki had shaved the sides of his head and the back, leaving my son with a trimmed mop on top which he had somehow styled into a curly do. Surprisingly, it seemed a withstand Kouyou burying himself into my arms and him touching his hair to show me. 

 

“So what do you think?” Ruki asked me, leaning against the wall of the  _ genkan. _

 

_ “ _ How did you get him to sit so still for you?” I asked, noticing Koron had came wiggling up to me, panting like crazy. 

 

“Puppy is a good boy. He sat still the entire time and watched Anpanman.” Ruki answered. “You haven't said what you think of it.” 

 

“I like it. He looks like a punk. We should spike it up.” I said, roughing up Kouyou's hair. 

 

“Don't do that!” Ruki objected, but Kouyou was giggling away as I tried to push his hair up into a mohawk style. “That's the part where he got antsy and you ruined all of my hard work.”

 

“Oh don't pout.” I said to his pouting face. “Besides, I already know you took a lot of pictures.” 

 

When he didn't respond, I grinned back at him, knowing I had spoken the truth. 

 

“Whatever.” He huffed, crossing his arms and marching to his laptop which was on the coffee table. My son and I sat next to him, and arm around both of my boys. I kissed Ruki's neck. 

 

“Thank you for doing it. I love it and I think Kou-kun does as well.” I whispered into his ear, rubbing circles on his upper back. He snuggled into me, and kissed me back. 

 

“I'll make sure to trim the sides before we go. You two are taking the passport pictures tomorrow anyways, so I had to cut it.” Ruki replied. “Do you want to fix your roots before we go?” 

 

“Ah, I hadn't thought of that.” I sighed, knowing my bleach blond hair was looking a little shaggy due to the length of my black roots. I was also overdue for a haircut. “Do you think you could also trim my hair?”

 

“That'll cost you extra.” Ruki smiled cheekily at me and I kissed his nose. 

 

“I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get a spot in your busy schedule.” I teased. 

 

“There's always a spot for you, no matter how busy I am, there will always be a spot for you- both of you.” He said quietly, smiling at Kouyou as he did. 

 

I kissed his forehead and we all sat there for some time, snuggled up comfortably till Kouyou whined he was hungry. Soon we all sat down to dinner. 

  
Like a real family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this. I'm gonna be honest- it was really hard to update this. The previous chapter was one I had written and posted a week just after my mom passed away. It was so hard to see the last update date and not remember what happened during that time. But as I was re-reading Incubus, I was reminded of why I love writing and I re-read all of your comments and I really want to take this time to say I love and appreciate those of you who make a spot in your busy schedules for my stories. It means the world to me, as writing is the gift my mom definitely gave me and helped to foster in me. Not sure if smut is what she thought I'd be doing with it the majority of the time, but here we are. That's also a reason why Incubus is really special to me- it has familial love in it and that's what I miss and crave and somehow writing about this family is filling up my heart, as does each person who takes the time to read, fave, give kudos, and comment. 
> 
> You all mean the world to me and the next chapter is going to be dedicated to all of you ♡


	19. Life's A Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this the beach episode? Yes it is.

The line on board the plane was long, but luckily Kouyou had fallen asleep in my arms during the wait. I was able to settle him into his seat without disturbing him, grateful Ruki had advised me on giving him some cold medicine.

 

“I heard it's what parents do so their kids are asleep during takeoff. The pressure change makes kids cry a lot, so they give it to them ahead of time so they'll sleep.” He had explained. I still felt guilty that I had done it. Kouyou would be confused when he woke up in a new environment, but I didn't want to first plane ride to be traumatic. And as for myself, as a parent, I didn't want my first plane ride to consist of me trying to calm down as panicked toddler in a confined space. We were sitting comfortably in business class, something Ruki had settled for when I told him there was no need for first class seating on a short plane ride.

 

“Just relax, baby. Takeoff isn't too bad.” Ruki was reading a magazine, legs crossed. He was a seasoned traveler, apparently.

 

“I know, I know.” I replied, a hand holding Kouyou’s, looking at my sleeping baby boy. Soon the flight attendants came by to ensure our seat belts were securely fastened, and to instruct the entire plane on emergency procedures. And then the plane went towards the runway, rattling slightly as it did. As it got faster, there was some slight pressure on my chest, and then Ruki murmured something about us being airborne. I let out a deep sigh, and realized I had been clutching his forearm tightly with my hand.

 

“I'm so sorry. I was just nervous.” I apologized, but Ruki shook his head, saying it was nothing to be sorry for.

 

“We’ll be there soon.”

* * *

 

I was a bit shocked by the extravagance of our hotel room. It was humid in Okinawa, uncomfortably so, as it wasn't that humid back in Tokyo yet. Kouyou had woken up in the taxi to the car rental place. He hadn't been as shocked as I had thought he would be. Ruki signed the contract and drove all of us to the hotel. It was a resort style one, with private access to the beach for the guests of the hotel exclusively. It was starting to get dark, so we settled into the room while considering options for dinner.

 

“Room service sounds just fine to me.” I said to Ruki, who was in the restroom, touching up his hairdo.

 

“Well is Kou-kun tired or not?” He called out. Kouyou was sitting on the floor by the huge balcony windows, playing with a few toy cars we had purchase at the airport before we left.

 

“I don't think he is. Should we go out then?” I looked in the mirrored wall that was next to the huge bed. Out of the bedroom, there was a relatively large sitting area with a TV, desk, and a couch as well as a few comfy looking chairs. It was all very tasteful, of course since Ruki had chosen it. I wanted to know how much it cost, but decided Ruki might get upset if I asked.

 

“There's a few good restaurants down the main street. Nothing too fancy, since I think we should come back and get an early night. We want to have the entire day tomorrow.” Ruki came out, having changed from his full black attire to leather Capri pants, a loose white t-shirt, sunglasses, and a hat. It was a change from what he normally wore.

 

“You look adorable.” I couldn't help myself, and that made him blush and look rather cross.

 

“Shit, is it that bad?” He asked me, looking at himself over in the mirror.

 

“I like it. You look good. Relaxed.” I kissed his neck.

 

“Fine. Let's go?”

 

I nodded and scooped Kouyou up from the ground, my baby boy screeching with laughter. I tickled his belly as Ruki managed to slip his shoes on (“Crocs, really, Reita?”) and his own, while I wiggled into mine.

 

“I heard there's food here like goya and taco rice.” I commented as we left the hotel.

 

“I was thinking Okinawan soba tonight?” Ruki suggested.

 

“Okay. Just as long as Kouyou can eat something there too.” I shrugged. Said baby boy was swinging between our hands, taking to the climate well. He looked so cute in his black shorts with a blue button up that had darker blue whales printed all over it. His hair was styled thanks to Ruki and he looked so adorable. I, on the other hand, was sure I looked rather scruffy in my distressed denim and plain white shirt. But I didn't mind, since the only ones who had to look good were Kouyou and Ruki.

 

The latter led us to a little restaurant on the second floor of a building. It was empty- and we liked it that way. While we waited for our food to come out, I looked at the old pictures on the walls. There was one of school boys wearing stilts to walk across water to get a school. And another of some boats on the ocean.

 

“My grandfather took those photos nearly 80 years ago.” Said our server, who had brought out our food quickly.

 

“Wow, so those kids really walked to school like that?” I asked. He nodded and rattled off about how it flooded often so the kids were good at doing that. Ruki was looking at his phone with a small smile on his face. I cleared my throat as the server left, and Ruki looked up, then put his phone away.

 

“Yes?” He asked.

 

“Our dinner is here. Maybe you'd like to join us.” I joked, but Ruki's mouth twisted. Kouyou bounced on the seat next to him (sitting next to “rookie” was his big thing right now).

 

“Sure.” Ruki answered.

 

Our meal passed in silence.

* * *

 

“Are you mad at me?” I asked when Kouyou had been settled on the couch with a TV show to keep him occupied.

 

“You don't get to snap at me like that.” Ruki said abruptly, walking into the bedroom angrily.

 

“But I didn't!” I objected, following him.

 

He stopped, arms crossed, foot tapping. A sigh fell from his lips. I was standing behind him, an equally irritated stance on my body.

 

“That's not how this works, Reita.” He said slowly, turning to me with a small twitch on his lips.

 

“What do you mean that's not how _this_ works?” I asked, getting mad.

 

“ _I'm_ the one in control!” He nearly shouted.

 

My jaw locked, eyes widened at him.

 

“This isn't some BDSM session in your Room, Ruki. This a vacation- a _family_ vacation.” I said quietly, walking towards him, cornering him against the mirrored wall. “Sure, you paid for it, and sure you decided everything we’re doing, but if I, as _your_ partner, ask you to be present, you damn well better be.”

 

“....” Ruki glared up at me. Then wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me into a fierce kiss. Automatically, my hands went up to caress his beautiful body. I couldn't help myself as I let him push me onto the bed, growing excited as his lithe body climbed on top of my own. Soon, I was inside of him, his hips rolling as he rode me.

 

It was quick and it was quiet. It wasn't more than five minutes of frantically groping each other's bodies.

 

He rolled off of me, regaining his breath quickly. Sitting up suddenly, he leaned over to kiss my cheek.

 

“You're right. I'm sorry.” He apologized quietly.

 

“I'm sorry for snapping at you. That's not how we should communicate, especially in front of Kouyou.” I sighed.

 

“... Yes, you're right.” Ruki laid into the crook of my arm. We laid there for a few minutes before I decided to check on Kouyou. He was asleep on the couch. I turned the TV off, and wrapped a blanket around him. There was no point in moving him. Ruki joined me a few minutes later, stroking Kouyou’s hair and kissing his forehead.

 

“He’s so beautiful.” He sighed, and I agreed.

 

“He will always be the best thing to ever come into my life.” I sighed too. I stroked his forehead and kissed my son again. “My life didn't mean anything till he came into it.”

 

“I don't believe that.” Ruki whispered into my neck. “Everyone’s life has meaning and purpose. Your life just got fuller when he came into it.”

 

I blinked back a few tears. It was true my life had become fuller. It seemed hard to think I could love anyone with my entire being, let alone possibly two people.

 

“You've made our lives fuller.” I said to Ruki, burying my nose into his hair. I felt him smile against my neck.

 

“As you two have done for me.”

* * *

 

Kouyou rolled off the couch and onto me. I groaned, almost hitting my head on the coffee table near the couch. I had fallen asleep on the floor by my precious baby. Next to me, Ruki groaned too, having been wrapped in my arms rather tightly.

 

“Papa.” Whined Kouyou, who was sitting on my stomach, bouncing up and down.

 

“Baby boy, you gotta stop that. Papa can't brea- ow!” He landed on my ribs, giggling and snuggling in between me and Ruki. Ruki sleepily pulled us closer to him.

 

“God, what time is it?” He asked, his voice raspy from just waking up.

 

“Around seven, I think.”

 

“God.”

* * *

 

 

“Say ‘beach’, puppy.” Ruki.

 

“Bitch!”

 

“I don't think he's gonna get this one today.” I laughed.

 

Ruki just chuckled as we all walked to the private access beach for the hotel. The waters were supposed to be shallow. I scooped Kouyou up and walked across the boardwalk to the private cabana Ruki had reserved for us. Kouyou was staring at the ocean with wide eyes, watching the waves crash. We were soon at the wood floored cabana. It was open to view the ocean, which was only a few meters from us. A nice stretch of white sand separated us from the water. I took off my sandals and helped Kouyou take off his Crocs. Ruki set down our bag, filled with drinks, diapers, and a few beach toys he had purchased for Kouyou in the hotel gift shop.

 

“He’s never been to a beach before?” Ruki confirmed once more. I nodded.

 

“Touch the sand, baby.” I picked up a handful of sand and showed Kouyou how it fell down. He flinched and made a noise that he didn't like it. I pursed my lips.

 

“My son isn't going to be afraid of sand.” I muttered. I hoisted Kouyou into my arms, walking on the sand with him. Ruki followed us, and stopped to take a picture of the ocean. I walked a bit further and then began to set Kouyou down in the sand. He let out a panicked grunt, trying to hook his little legs back around me.

 

“No! No!” He cried out. I struggled and finally set him down without knocking him over. Then I ran away from him backwards, just a few feet.

 

“Come to papa!” I said, holding my arms out. He looked at the sand, then at me and held out his arms, whimpering. It reminded me of when he was first learning how to walk. I motioned him to come to me. Suddenly, he started bawling, throwing his head back as he cried. I hated it when he did that.

 

“You can do it, baby! Come to papa!” I tried to remain cheerful, motioning again. He shook his head and cried even louder. Ruki walked up behind him, and held his hand.

 

“Come on. Let's go to papa. You can hold my hand, but I'm not going to carry you.” He said, and Kouyou managed to walk to me, crying as he did so. He flung himself into my arms, sobbing.

 

“No sand, no sand.” He whimpered. I patted his back, looking at Ruki with a shrug.

 

“Maybe he’ll do better with the water?” He suggested. We walked to the beach so that our ankles were submerged.

 

“Look, baby. See? It doesn't hurt papa or Ruki.” I told him. The water was warm and nice, swirling around our ankles. “It's like a bath.”

 

I sat down, shivering despite the warmth as my swim trunks got wet. Kouyou let me dip his foot in the water. Soon, he was sitting in the water next to me, patting the wet sand which he liked more than the dry I suppose. Ruki was standing next to us, and still hadn't taken off his wet shirt, which I thought was a waste of time on the beach. I patted the watery spot next to me. He shook his head, so of course I grabbed his hand, yanking him down to sit next to me.

 

“Reita!” He gasped when he fell down. I laughed and kissed him.

 

“Damn you.” He said against my lips. I laughed again, feeling so at ease and happy.

Ruki sighed, then knocked my supporting hand out from under me, causing me to fall backwards into the water. Soon, even Kouyou was running around, splashing us.

  
And that's how our first day in Okinawa was spent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna thank y'all for reading as usual. I love you guys and I hope you liked the longer than usual for me chapter!


	20. Merry Christmas, Mr. Lawrence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I'm a month shy of it being a full year of neglect for this fic.
> 
> But thanks for hanging in and being so encouraging!

“I can’t believe we’re already leaving.” I sighed sleepily, readjusting Kouyou, who I had knocked out with cold medicine again. I still felt guilty, but I’d heard the screaming kids on the plane to Okinawa and wasn’t about to have Kouyou do that too. That would just be  _ too  _ much. I looked down, making sure his crocs were still on his feet, smiling at how tan he had gotten in just a few days. All of us had, actually, even Ruki who eventually “lost” the wet shirt (which may or may not have been a result of me rummaging around in his bag). 

 

“Do you still have the change of clothes?” Ruki asked me, checking his phone, pulling up our electronic boarding passes. I said yes, knowing fully well it would be much colder in Tokyo. Kai had sent daily pictures of Koron to Ruki, and one of his most recent ones had shown a few centimeters of fresh snow. Kouyou would hate putting on more layers on the plane, but for now I decided not to entirely worry- we were still in Okinawa after all. 

 

Beside me, Ruki was still messing with his phone, digging through his large bag to find passports, and checking for wallets. It was cute, really, watching him worry about all of the small details, and to take over for the planning. I regretted being angry at him before the trip- it really was done all in love. I kissed his cheek quickly,  murmuring ‘thank you’ into his heavily pierced ear. He was a little too busy to really acknowledge it, leaning in for a second, his head popping up to attention when they announced it was time to board.

 

“Hey, let’s go home.” He said, an arm wrapping around the small of my back, pushing all of us forward. 

 

“You got it, babe.”

* * *

 

“MY PUPPY!” Screamed Aoi, running towards us as we left our gate. The actual dog, Koron, was yipping in Kai’s arms. Kouyou looked at the source of the noise and smiled at Aoi, yanking his hand out of mine to run towards the bigger idiot.

 

“Oh, uncle Aoi missed you so much.” Aoi cooed, snuggling Kouyou. I just rolled my eyes. He was so damn dramatic. I looked over, and saw Ruki was handing Kai an envelope, letting Koron sniff him all over. They were chatting quietly, and it made my heart full- all of my family was here to greet us at the airport. Was this some kind of straight-to-video movie scene?

 

Kouyou led Aoi over to Koron, talking excitedly (a few words interspersed into over-excited babbling), and Kai hugged Kouyou. 

 

It really was a scene to warm the heart.

 

“Wait-” I said, realizing. “Did you guys really ride the  _ shinkansen _ all the way over here?”

 

Aoi and Kai nodded.

 

“That’s like a two hour ride!” Ruki said, also realizing. “You should have told me- I would’ve had Hizumi pick you up.”

 

“Then it wouldn’t have been a surprise!” Kai objected, nuzzling his nose into Kouyou’s fluffy hair, with my little boy trying to paw at Ruki, wanting to hold Koron. I heard him softly promise ‘in the car’. 

 

“Well, now we have a dilemma.” Ruki sighed, looking pretty upset. I looked at him inquisitively. “There’s not enough space in the car for all of us- not with the carseat. Someone would be left without a seat.” 

 

An awkward silence filled the air. 

 

“It’s okay- I’ll go home by  _ shinkansen _ . I wasn’t planning on being driven.” Aoi volunteered. Ruki was looking rather sour- I knew he hated to disappoint anyone or inconvenience them if he cared about them.

 

“A-ah! It’s okay, Aoi-san. I’ll go home that way. You can go with them.” Kai objected.

 

“Now that doesn’t make sense, Kai-kun. You basically live with them- it would be more inconvenient for you.” Aoi said, waving his hand. “No, no. I will go home by myself. I have some errands I was hoping I could get to today anyways. Bye!”

 

I swear Kai looked like he was going to cry and also tackle the old man so he could go get on the bullet train first. It was amusing, but what was that in Kai’s face? Longing?

 

_ Nah _ .

* * *

 

It was fuckin’ cold in Tokyo, and I missed the few days spent on the beaches in Okinawa with my two boys. Ruki was busier than usual. He claimed that his business picked up during the holidays, just like any  _ other _ business. Kai was doing finals for the winter quarter, meaning he actually had to go to school. As for me and Aoi, well our business picked up too. Manuals for new Christmas items were coming in, needing to be translated from simplified Japanese to more detailed instructions. While the actual spirit of Christmas was very foreign to us, Aoi and I had grown accustomed to this and even celebrated Christmas with as a little family.

 

So I was actually really excited this year, because our family was bigger. 

 

My only problem? 

 

_ What the hell would I get Ruki? _

 

“Well what about a latex skirt?” Aoi suggested from across the room, smiling cheekily. “Oh! Or maybe like a fancy whip?”

 

“Shut up.” I retorted, and then added quietly. “Besides, he has that kind of stuff already.”

 

Aoi snorted into his coffee and put his hands up in defeat, turning back to his laptop and actually doing work seriously for once. Despite being busier than usual, we were still a very small company, so our projects only doubled, never tripled. But each year it seemed there was one more company that wanted our services, and that was always a silent point of pride for both Aoi and I. 

 

“You don’t think he’s gonna try and get you a present, do you?” He asked, typing away rapidly, replying to one of our newest companies. 

 

“Well, I haven’t told him we are doing presents for the adults. I tried to stress it was for Kou-chan, really.” I answered.

 

“Awww, but  _ I  _ want presents.” Aoi stopped his work and whined. “You need to tell him so he can get me a present.”

 

“Greedy bastard.”

* * *

 

Ruki’s POV

* * *

 

My week was finally all clear. Saturday was Christmas and I fully intended to spend it with my boys- which, I guess, extended to include Kai and Aoi. Reita had insisted there were no presents for the adults, but after texting both the college student and his business partner, I found that to be a full lie. Maybe I was going a bit overboard with presents, but spoiling Kouyou came naturally- and why shouldn’t I spoil my lover too?

 

Kai had suggested I do something on a smaller scale than what I had been doing. But I still wasn’t sure so I texted Aoi.

 

_ Well, is jewelry a smaller scale?  _ I asked.

 

_ You know what? I say fuck the “smaller scale” bullshit. Reita deserves something nice. Not saying Okinawa wasn’t nice, but you do realize jewelry may be smaller physically, but not price wise right? Lol.  _ He responded. 

 

I was sitting at my laptop, and groaned. He was right. Reita deserved nice things, but jewelry was still expensive and my lover boy would complain if he ever found out how expensive it was. I had a mountain of presents for my puppy. It was going to be Christmas after all, so I could justify spoiling the toddler rotten. 

 

But what to get Reita? We had our matching Disney bracelets, and even a few matching shirts and what not (actually, they were pajama sets). I didn’t consider Okinawa to be a Christmas present so much as a “just because” kind of gift. 

 

Listlessly, I scrolled around a few sites. I could get him a new laptop? Well, he didn’t actually need one. I’d also noticed the clothes I bought him were accepted but rarely worn. That didn’t hurt my feelings, per say, but that meant I wasn’t going to waste my money like that anymore then. 

 

“Jewelry, then?” I asked myself under my breath. 

 

I went onto a few sites that would have stuff he liked. His ears were pierced, and he actually wore rings, necklaces, and bracelets often. I’d even seen a nicely embellished belt hanging in his closet too. 

 

And then I saw it.

* * *

 

Reita’s POV

* * *

 

Christmas day was upon us. 

 

Finally.

 

It had been a long work week, but it eased my mind knowing Kouyou was at home with Ruki. My little lover had insisted on watching him, giving Kai a break (but that just meant Kai was sitting at the dining room table, studying, instead of actively watching my son), and me a bit of peace. Everyone was supposed to somehow crash at my place. Luckily I had my old futon from when I had just gotten the apartment when Kouyou was a few weeks old, before I found a bed. So someone could crash on the couch and I could put someone, most likely Kai, in Kouyou’s room with him. 

 

Ruki and Kai were both in the kitchen, putting together some things to tide us over. Aoi was on his way with a bucket of KFC chicken for us to share. And Kouyou was busy terrorizing Koron. I took the opportunity to slip away, getting the presents I had painstakingly hidden all around my tiny place to put under the tree. My baby boy toddled over to me and sat on his cute butt.

 

“Presents?” He asked me, a hand on top of mine as I was arranging the gifts from us nicely. 

 

“Yep. That’s for Aoi, Kai-niichan, Rookie, and for you.” I explained.

 

“What about papa?” He asked, messing up the order I had put them in, looking for mine. 

 

“Well, you don’t buy yourself presents, baby. Not on Christmas.” I said, picking him up. We went to the dining room table, where I put him in his high-chair, rummaging for some  _ senbei _ . 

 

Kouyou was distracted for a moment, so I checked in on the two in the kitchen. Kai shooed me out before I could see anything, with Ruki just smiling as he checked on something in the toaster oven. A knock at the door signaled Aoi had arrived with our main food. 

 

“Ho, ho, ho!” He cried out, holding the sealed bucket of chicken above his head triumphantly. “Santa has arrived!” 

 

“Who’s Santa?” Kouyou asked. 

 

We all laughed, and soon all of the adults had put their presents under the tree too, Kai having gone back to his apartment to grab them, Aoi pulling them from his huge backpack, and Ruki had had Hizumi deliver his.

 

“Oh, Hizumi-san!” I said before the driver left the apartment. I got Kouyou out of his high-chair, handed him an envelope that was sitting on the shelves near the  _ genkan _ , and said “give it to Hizumi-san”. It was a card Kouyou and I had made, with the addition of a “cash bonus” from Ruki. The normally stoic driver swallowed thickly, said a polite thank you, and left. 

 

“That is the most emotional I’ve ever seen him.” Ruki commented, looking more amused than anything. We all laughed, even Koron, who yipped. Sitting down around the coffee table, we started to hand out presents. 

 

Aoi was dramatic. Kai had given Aoi his present first (was that a blush I saw?)- a book. Which surprised me, because I had never seen Aoi read for pleasure in the ten years I had known him. 

 

“Oh my gosh!” He exclaimed. “You really did get it for me! Thank you!” Then he viciously hugged Kai, and I  _ swear _ I saw him kiss the kid on the neck.

 

Ruki and I exchanged a look to each other. I shrugged, making an extremely important mental memo to ask Aoi about it later. 

 

“This one is for you, Ruki-san.” Kai said once he was free of Aoi, holding out a small box with both hands. He looked so adorable like that, and I felt an overwhelming surge of love for the kid that was like my brother. Which is why I sent a look at Aoi behind the other’s backs. He only stuck his tongue out at me.

 

Ruki gasped, turning our attention to the little metal box he was holding in his hand. I hadn’t seen him look so  _ cute _ in a long time. His eyes were wide with curiosity, and then with two delicate fingers, cranked a little knob. A tiny peal of music came from it, creating a soothing calm in the entire room as it played. Even Koron and Kouyou stopped messing around with the extra wrapping paper to listen.

 

“Beethoven’s Moonlight Sonata.” Ruki said, his eyes closing for a moment. He looked at Kai. “This was your final, wasn’t it?”

 

Kai nodded. Ruki smiled, and it was beautiful smile, and so full of love, it made me jealous it wasn’t for me. It also made me realize how absent I had been. I didn’t even know Kai had finished his finals, let alone that he had constructed something, and that it would be musical. And that it would mean so much to Ruki. I was at a loss for a moment- how much had I missed recently.

 

I was roused from my thoughts as I saw Kai’s lips moving, his face turned towards me, a squishy package in his hands. I accepted it and instantly couldn’t help but smiling. The kid had gotten me a pillow with Kouyou’s face on it. It was my favourite picture of my son as a baby, with an enormous grin and incredibly chubby cheeks. Kouyou recognized his face right away.

 

“It’s me! It’s me!” He took the pillow and ran around the room with it, hugging it tight to his chest, giggling like mad. I hugged Kai. I couldn’t think of a better present. I also accused him of just wanting an excuse to get a Kouyou pillow, as he was over at my apartment all the time anyways. 

 

Ruki and I had joined forces for both of Aoi’s and Kai’s presents. For Aoi, a new laptop bag, which was made of leather and looked incredibly stylish. As for Kai, he got a new backpack. It was from the same company as Aoi’s bag, or so Ruki told me. They were both incredibly pleased.

 

Kouyou came next, and I’d rather not bore anyone with the details of how many toys he got (as well as how many of the damned things made loud, annoying noises). 

 

Aoi’s gift to Ruki was his gift to both of us actually- a voucher to be used at a really nice hotel located in the heart of downtown Tokyo.

 

“Ya know,” He winked. “For one of those nights where you just gotta get away. You just gotta let me know in advanced so I can take the puppies.” He cooed at Kouyou, who could’ve cared less at that point with all his new toys to keep him occupied.

 

“Thank you.” Ruki said with a graceful laugh, whereas I punched him playfully. 

 

Now it was my turn to give Ruki his present. I watched him take it out the bag (which I hoped was tasteful enough), and unwrap the tissue covering the box. His eyes widened at me and then he looked back at the box. I was grimacing, I could feel it.

 

“Baby, this is expensive!” He gasped. I nodded- yeah, it was. I had gotten him Tom Ford’s “Tuscan Leather” eau de parfum. The smallest size. Which was still 26,000 yen. I had choked when the woman at the perfume counter told me the price, but I had to get it for two reasons: one, I was too embarrassed to tell her I thought the price was crazy and two, I knew Ruki  _ might _ like it. And I guess he did, judging by the way he launched himself onto me, kissing my face all over. We fell back, laughing- him from the joy of getting a nice present, and me from the relief having actually picked out a nice present for once.

 

“Can I give you your present in private?” He whispered in my ear. I nodded, sitting us back up, watching as Ruki let Aoi and Kai smell his new cologne. Even Kouyou went to smell it, but I don’t think he thought it smelled as good as everyone else did. 

 

The rest of our night was spent talking, laughing, and we even pulled out a board game once Kouyou had drifted off to sleep. 

 

All in all, the best Christmas I’d ever had. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! I hope you guys enjoyed this. It was about twice the length of a normal chapter for me, so I'm pretty proud. Also, no smut in this chapter, buttttttttt next chapter? wHO kNowS??? Jk, there will be a lot of smut in the next chapter.
> 
> Anyways, I think I mentioned this before, but Incubus will be coming to an end in the next few chapters. I just wanna get you guys prepared for that now. 
> 
> Love y'all! I hope to maybe update BEFORE the new year, but who can be sure? ♥
> 
> PS: What do y'all think of some Kaoi? It ran well in my test groups (aka my friends that I lamented to about the original chpt 20 [which was a gross mess]), just wanna know what you guys think.


End file.
